Asgard
by sara.ladyice
Summary: Asgard, cenário de uma grande batalha. O passado mitológico retorna mais forte que nunca e com ele uma nova batalha iniciase. Hilda terá de consolidar sua liderança e resgatar um grande amor. A estória é continuação da Saga de Asgard...
1. Chapter 1

Asgard – O Regresso do Guerreiro

_**Asgard**_

_**Parte I **_

_**O regresso do Guerreiro**_

edição: 1

© Copyright 1997-2001

Sara C.P. Rodrigues

estória não pode ser modificada ou reproduzida sem a total autorização do autor.

Baseado na série de Kurumada Saint Seiya.

**INTRODUÇÃO**

_Esta estória é a continuação da saga de Asgard, que novamente é o cenário da saga que irá se desenrolar aqui. Os nomes dos personagens foram pesquisados, segundo a mitologia nórdica. O objetivo aqui era trazer de volta Hilda de Polaris, que possuía uma personalidade forte na série Saint Seiya, além é claro de outros importantes personagens que apareceram pouco na trama. Contudo, Atena e seus cavaleiros não aparecem. Será uma estória completamente a parte da série, onde os personagens são mais humanos e divertidos. Espero que gostem e se divirtam. A primeira parte está finalizada, mas somente agora depois de cerca de quatro anos consigo colocar no computador. A Parte II está escrita no papel, falta passar para o computador e ainda falta a Parte III que conclui a saga. Na medida do possível vou digitando a Parte II e escrevendo a Parte III. _

_Dedico este fan-fic para os fãs de Saint-Seiya e em especial para a Kiki que acompanhou a estória._

_Como esta é a primeira versão com certeza haverá erros de português que serão resolvidos com tempo. Desculpem qualquer falha._

**Capítulo 1 – A PARTIDA**

ASGARD

**A**s Guerras em Asgard já tinham acabado, Hilda finalmente estava feliz em poder novamente viver em paz. Porém seu coração ainda estava cheio de dor e sofrimento, todos os guerreiros deuses haviam sido destruídos e ela não deixava de pensar que tudo fora sua culpa, se tivesse lutado um pouco mais, Poseidon nunca a teria forçado a fazer aquilo. Fler sua irmã lhe dava todo apoio necessário, mas nem isso seria capaz de aplacar sua dor. Hilda soube o que houve com Atena na batalha contra Hades, porem nada pode fazer, pois veio a saber depois que já havia acabado a guerra sagrada. Sim ela lamentava muito a morte de Seiya, um cavaleiro digno de sua admiração. Só não entendia como Poseidon depois de toda destruição provocada ainda ajudou Atena. Ela nunca entenderia a relação de amor e ódio entre Atena e Poseidon. Fora do castelo de Valhalla, Hilda olhava a tempestade de neve, aquele inverno seria mais rigoroso que os anteriores, uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos, ainda sentia muita dor mesmo passado já um ano desde a morte de Siegfried. "Nunca o esquecerei Siegfried".

-Hilda?- pergunta Fler que adentra a sala, Hilda rapidamente enxuga a lagrima, ela teria que ser forte, pôr Fler que sofreu muito com tudo.

-Hilda veja- ela mostrava uma carta- são noticias da Grécia- ela olhou para a irmã que tentou esboçar um sorriso.

-Estava chorando Hilda?

-Não minha querida, não e nada.

-Não minta para mim irmã, sabe que não pode carregar tudo sozinha, vamos irmã, estou aqui para ouvi-la. Ela tomou as mãos de Hilda.

-Não se preocupe com tolices, agora me diga quais as novas?

-Atena diz que agora esta tudo em paz no Santuário e espera que um dia possamos visitá-la.

As duas ainda ficaram pôr um bom tempo conversando, o fogo soltava labaredas enormes, ate que finalmente Hilda resolveu ir dormir. Em seu quarto sozinha ela podia lamentar sem despertar preocupação aos demais.

-Por que Odim, por que tudo isso tinha que ter acontecido.

E assim Hilda dormiu , ela sonhava que corria por entre uma floresta que ela nunca havia visto antes, uma figura surgiu a sua frente, ela não conseguia visualizar direito e então ela se aproximou. Ele tinha um olhar de angustia e tristeza.

-Siegfried! – exclama ela.

-Preciso de sua ajuda Hilda, por favor me ajude- ele estendia as mãos em sinal de suplica.

-Como Siegfried?- e quando ela aproximou-se para tocar-lhe as mãos, a imagem desapareceu.

-Siegfried não me deixe de novo, volte –gritava ela –Siegfried- gritava e chorava- até que Hilda se via acordar ainda chamando por ele e chorando, naquela noite ela não dormiu mais.

No dia seguinte Fler notou as profundas olheiras em Hilda.

-Não dormiu bem minha irmã?

-Perdi o sono Fler. Bom acho que vou cavalgar um pouco.

-Mas a neve está espessa.

-Não importa- ela saiu assim mesmo colocando uma pesada capa, ela tomou as rédeas de seu cavalo negro e seguiu sem destino até alcançar a floresta perto do palácio, o frio cortava seu rosto, mas não importava ela seguia m frente. De repente Hilda só sentiu bater em algo e a escuridão se fez.

Hilda só se lembra de acordar num lugar estranho sendo cuidada por uma mulher alta, poderia se dizer que parecia um guerreiro devido ao seu porte.

-Que bela pancada levou?- disse a mulher – teve sorte que meu irmão estivesse caçando por lá, senão a esta hora estaria morta.

-Obrigado- sorriu Hilda- mas quem é você?

-Meu nome é Elendir e meu irmão é Gunther.

-Agradeço por terem salvado minha vida- ela fez menção de se levantar- preciso retornar para casa todos devem estar preocupados.

-Se eu fosse você ficaria, ainda não está totalmente recuperada.

Ela tinha razão Hilda começou a sentir vertigens ao tentar se levantar.

-Diga onde é sua casa que meu irmão levará uma mensagem para seus familiares, assim todos ficarão mais tranqüilos – Elendir sorria segurando uma bacia com água nas mãos –Mas até agora não me disse seu nome.

Não havia alternativa ela precisava se revelar.

-Desculpe não ter dito quem sou, que falta de educação a minha com pessoas que me salvaram a vida. Eu sou Hilda.

-Hilda!- exclama Elendir- Por Odim!—ela imediatamente se ajoelha- senhora faremos tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance para servi-la.

-Vocês já fizeram muito por mim, mas por favor peça para avisar a minha irmã no palácio, Fler, que estou bem.

-Imediatamente senhora- Elendir se levantou e respeitosamente saiu em busca de Gunther.

Elendir foi até o irmão , um homem alto de cabelos azuis claro quase branco e olhos verdes bem claros, que cortava vigorosamente madeiras.

-Gunther?

-Como ela está?- perguntou ele largando o machado.

-Acordou e está bem. Você não imagina quem é ela.

-Não imagino mesmo! Que mulher se atreveria a andar a cavalo em meio a tanta neve, deve ser alguma louca.

-Gunther! Cuidado com as palavras, ela é uma pessoa muito importante.

-Há,há,há –ironizou ele- a única pessoa com importância em Asgard é a senhora Hilda e esta nunca viria sozinha, ainda mais para estes lados.

-Pois é irmão parece loucura, mas ela é Hilda.

Gunther arregalou os olhos.

-Não pode ser!

-Mas é, e acho bom se apressar para avisar a senhora Fler em Valhalla sobre o estado dela.

Gunther imediatamente se aprontou e partiu. Ele conhecia muito bem aqueles caminhos avistou rapidamente o palácio e logo a seguir já estava a frente dos portões de Valhalla.

-Pare aí estranho –disse um guarda- identifique-se.

-Sou Gunther e trago noticias da senhora Hilda para a senhora Fler.

-Pode entrar.

Gunther entrou no enorme palacete e ficou espantado com tamanha beleza, ele desmontou o cavalo e deixou com um dos guardas . Ele sempre ouvira falar dali, mas nunca chegara antes. Enquanto era conduzido até Fler pensava "Então foi aqui se desenrolou a batalha entre lendários guerreiros deuses e os cavaleiros de Atena. Aqui que ressurgiu a armadura de Odim e a lendária espada Balmung". Gunther foi levado a presença de uma mulher loira com olhar aflito, "Ela deve ser Fler"- ele pensou e ajoelhou-se após o guarda fazer o mesmo.

-Senhora Fler, este homem diz Ter uma mensagem da senhora Hilda.

-Hilda? Por favor me diga onde está minha irmã.

Gunther contou-lhe tudo o que houve e disse que Hilda ainda não tinha condições de retornar, Fler um pouco mais aliviada agradeceu-lhe e pediu para retornar caso precisasse avisar algo.

-Acredita que minha irmã poderá retornar em breve?

-Não se preocupe senhora, escoltaremos ela até aqui.

Fler olhou os olhos dele, ele era verdadeiro e por algum motivo que desconhecia acreditava nele.

-Gunther, é este se nome não? Deixo Hilda em suas mãos , cuide bem dela.

-Pode confiar senhora, breve ela estará de volta.

Fler se despediu dele oferecendo –lhe muitas coisas, suprimentos, remédios, etc. Quando Gunther saiu por entre os portões Fler observava lá de cima "Como sinto falta de Siegfried e Hagen nestas horas".

Já de volta Gunther foi dar as novas a Hilda.

-A senhora Fler pede perdão por não vir.

-O que ela faz muito bem-diz Hilda- agora sem nenhum guerreiro deus em Valhalla, Fler deve tomar conta em minha ausência. Obrigado mais ma vez Gunther.

-Cumpri com meu dever senhora.- ele sorria.

-Gunther agora deixe-a descansar- dizia Elendir- ela precisa de muito repouso.

Hilda novamente sozinha adormeceu e de novo teve o mesmo sonho com Siegfried.

-Acorde senhora- falava Elendir.

Hilda acordou assustada e com lagrimas.

-A senhora está bem?

Hilda assentiu- Foi um pesadelo.

-A senhora chamava por Siegfried, não era um dos guerreiros deuses?

-Sim, mas...- e então tudo o que ela havia guardado em seu intimo via à tona, ela chorava copiosamente. Elendir carinhosamente a abraçou, pois via sua dor, Hilda como num desabafo começa a contar sobre a batalha e como se sentia. Apesar de conhecer pouco Elendir já se afeiçoara muito e por uma razão qualquer, talvez a solidão que vivia agora ela lhe contava tudo.

-Não deve ser tão rigorosa consigo- dizia Elendir- não foi sua culpa. Além do mais tenho certeza que onde quer que os guerreiros deuses estejam, eles estão felizes por saber que a senhora foi trazida de volta a razão.

Ah! Elendir porque então Siegfried me aparece tanto em sonhos?

-Porque a senhora ainda não aceitou sua morte e se culpa pelo que ocorreu.

Hilda fica m silêncio, aquilo lhe fazia sentido. Elendir se levantou e trouxe um copo com um líquido quente.

-Tome isto, vai ajudá-la a dormir melhor.

Hilda tomou e conversou mais um pouco até cair em sono profundo. No dia seguinte já disposta, ela resolveu retornar. Elendir e Gunther a escoltavam pela floresta.

Os três cavalgavam devagar por entre as arvores, naquele dia felizmente não nevava. De repente uma pequena faca é lançada em direção a Hilda, a faca transpassa a capa sem atingi-la e finca numa arvore.

-Cuidado! –berra Gunther, ele num salto desmonta de se cavalo, Elendir também. Gunther toma Hilda rapidamente do cavalo e se põe em posição de ataque.

Desta vez milhares de facas vieram na direção deles, Gunther ficou a frente de Hilda protegendo-a do ataque. Elendir vai na direção do inimigo e num golpe com pé acerta o adversário.

-Vamos ver agora o que pode fazer- diz Elendir com seus olhos azuis coléricos. Parecia que estava tomada por uma gigantesca força, seus cabelos vermelhos agitavam-se a cada gesto.

O adversário usava armadura semelhante aos dos guerreiros deuses, mas tinha outro formato. A armadura era em vermelho rubro. Elendir eleva seu cosmo alaranjado e lança o _Burning Flames_.

O inimigo acabou se safando e lança outro golpe que atinge Elendir em cheio. Gunther furioso eleva seu cosmo azulado e lança o _Golden Axe_, desta vez acertou o inimigo. Pingando de sangue o inimigo cai de joelhos, Gunther se aproxima e pergunta:

-Diga quem é maldito! Por que tentou matar-nos, fale maldito.

Nisto o inimigo sorri e sem entender como, Gunther é lançado ao solo, o oponente tem uma faca nas mãos e tenta golpear Gunther, este resiste com as mãos, mas vai perdendo a forças. Elendir se levanta e golpeia o homem, este cai morto em cima de Gunther.

-Está bem senhora?- pergunta Gunther que estava se levantando.

-Sim.

-Conhece ele?

-Nunca o vi

Venham cá e vejam isto- diz Elendir- vejam esta marca.

Os dois se aproximaram do homem morto viram uma espécie de tatuagem na mão esquerda, o símbolo era uma linha vertical reta com uma linha cruzando logo abaixo do meio, inclinada da direita para a esquerda. Hilda arregalou os olhos ela conhecia.

-Nauthiz!

-O que significa?

-É um símbolo antigo e quer dizer escuridão.

-A senhora faz idéia quem seja então?

-Infelizmente não.

-De qualquer forma é melhor levá-la rapidamente a Valhalla.

E assim chegaram no palácio. Hilda se alegra em rever Fler, as duas se abraçam. A seguir Hilda lhe conta o que acabara de acontecer na floresta.

-Oh! Hilda será que teremos problemas novamente?

-Não se preocupe Fler, desta vez temos a armadura de Odim e Balmung nada irá nos acontecer. Lutarei por Asgard.

Hilda neste instante mostrava porque era a representante de Odim, Elendir e Gunther observavam com admiração.

-Senhora, pedimos permissão para partir- diz Gunther.

-Elendir e Gunther agradeço o que fizeram por mim e gostaria de pedir que ficassem conosco aqui em Valhalla.

Os dois se entreolharam sem entender .

-Vocês tem grande poder e como lhes disse não temos mais guerreiros deuses, ficaria contente se tornassem guerreiros para servir a Odim e Asgard.

-É uma honra servi-la senhora- diz Gunther.

-Também me sinto honrada. Aceitamos com prazer. – era um sonho para ambos poder estar em Valhalla e servir à Asgard.

Hilda depois de um longo período se sentia contente, o palácio não estaria mais tão solitário.

HOLANDA 

Dankwart tinha consigo apenas uma pequena bagagem. O navio partiria logo com destino a região mais ao Norte da Europa. Ouviu-se um apito, e então Dankwart subiu rapidamente a escada que dava acesso ao navio. Novamente o som de um apito, chamando os passageiros, e finalmente o terceiro apito, a escada e retirado, a âncora é levantada e o navio parte. Dankwart olha da proa o cais se distanciar. "Até que enfim depois de muitos anos retorno para meu lar Asgard. Breve estarei contigo meu irmão".

ASGARD

Os dias passaram, a princípio sem problemas. Gunther e Elendir estavam tão bem em suas novas funções que parecia que desempenhavam a anos.

Naquela noite Hilda novamente sonhara, mas agora Siegfried lhe falava um pouco mais.

-Hilda, só você pode me despertar, Balmung...

-Despertá-lo como? Você está morto! E eu o levei a isto.

Não minha querida, não se torture mais me ajude...Primeira terra.- a imagem desaparecera novamente.

-Siegfried!- gritava ela.

Ela acordou suando e respirando ofegante.

-Odim o que está acontecendo? Ele morreu.- ela se vestiu com uma pesada capa por cima da camisola e foi até a sala onde agora estava guardada a armadura de Odim e Balmung. Ela se aproximou e tocou a espada.

-Se tivesse uma única chance de traze-lo de volta eu o traria, não mediria esforços para isso, mas você está morto, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer a não ser Ter sua lembrança como própria punição de tudo o que fiz. Ah! Por Odim eu cometi muitos pecados enquanto estava sob influência daquele maldito anel...em nenhum momento era eu. Só houve uma única vez que fui verdadeira.- Hilda ficou perdida em suas próprias lembranças- é a única coisa da qual não me arrependo.

Hilda havia adquirido um lado mais forte em sua personalidade, ainda tinha o ar meigo e doce, todavia, depois do episódio do anel, ela se mostrava mais firme e determinada. Sentimentos que havia deixado encobertos durante os anos. Sim ela tinha amadurecido.

O dia amanheceu em Asgard, Hilda estava com uma pilha de papéis antigos nas mãos.

-Já de pé?- pergunta Fler.

-Sim, estou atrás de maiores informações sobre aquele símbolo.

-Achou alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, a única coisa que dizem estes manuscritos é que Nauthiz pertence ao reino de Hel.

-O Hel? Isto é apenas uma lenda.

-Muitas coisas eram só lendas e no entanto comprovamos com nossos olhos que não. Nós somos a lenda da era moderna.

Fler abaixou a cabeça, Hilda tinha razão.

PRÓXIMO A ASGARD

Dankwart cavalgava rumo a Asgard, muito feliz, não se importava nem com a neve, nem com o vento cortante. "Nossos caminhos foram diferentes irmão, você estava destinado a ser um guerreiro e eu a ser um aventureiro pelo mundo, há,há,há, não vejo a hora de lhe contar tudo, já que é a única família que tenho."

Poucos minutos depois ele já avistava Asgard e não pôde conter a emoção ao ver de novo sua terra, ainda tinha guardado dentro de si a discussão com o pai que levou a ir embora, na época ele tinha apenas 17 anos e seu irmão 14 anos, e tudo porque ele não queria ser um guerreiro.

Finalmente ele chegou a entrada de Asgard, um guarda gritou:

-Identifique estranho.

-Abram eu sou Dankwart irmão do guerreiro Hagen.

O guarda surpreso deixa-o entrar, porém no momento em que ele dirigia-se a Dankwart, este correu na direção oposto, onde estava uma mulher.

-Fler?Fler?- ele chamava.

Ela se virou surpresa e deixou cair o que tinha em mãos.

-Por Odim! Não pode ser! Dankwart!

Dankwart a pegou pela cintura girando-a no ar como criança.

-Veja só, quando parti deixei uma garotinha e agora me deparo com uma linda mulher.

-Ora Dankwart você também está bem mudado, nem parece aquele rapaz franzino.

Depois de muitos risos e boas vindas, ele pergunta:

-Como está Hilda? E meu grande amigo Siegfried?

Fler abaixou a cabeça e tomou um ar triste.

-Hilda está bem agora, ela é a representante de Odim sobre a Terra.

-Puxa- ele assobiou- Ela realmente conseguiu. E meu irmão Fler está por aqui? Estou louco para dar um abraço nele.

Fler sem saber como dizer, começa a chorar.

-Fler? Onde está Hagen?

-Ele...-ela balbuciava- ele...está morto.

Naquele momento parecia que um iceberg caia sobre Dankwart, ele não podia acreditar que seu irmão estivesse morto. Neste instante Hilda apareceu e não precisou de explicações para saber o que acontecia.

-Bem vindo Dankwart, infelizmente as novas não são boas, gostaria que fosse tudo diferente, mas ocorreram muitas coisas durante sua ausência. Por favor acompanhe-me, você deve estar cansado e com fome por causa da viagem longa, precisa tentar se recompor, quando se sentir melhor conversaremos.

-Como posso ter fome ou cansaço principalmente agora depois de tão funesta notícia. Não descansarei até que me contem tudo o que houve.

Diante do olhar decidido, Hilda nada podia fazer.

-Acompanhe-me então.

Acomodados numa sala Fler, Dankwart e Hilda sentaram-se diante de uma lareira. Hilda sentia-se profundamente mal, seria difícil, mas ela devia faze-lo por Hagen.

-Asgard como sabe é a terra na qual nós vivemos sob condições pesadas, mas isto foi imposto pelo grande senhor Odim e a única coisa que podemos fazer é lutarmos para nos adaptarmos da melhor forma possível sempre de forma pacífica. Coube a mim a missão de cuidar para que isso acontecesse. Há cerca de um ano e meio, porém, um ser demoníaco me fez ficar sob sua influência.

-Quem foi este ser tão poderoso que foi capaz de fazer isto com você.

-Ele era o deus Poseidon.

-Poseidon?

-O deus dos mares, com sua sede de tomar o mundo e derrubar Atena, me deixou sob sua influência através do anel dos Nibelungos.

-O anel dos Nibelungos? Mas como?

-Segundo a lenda o anel foi jogado no mar, e o mar é o domínio de Poseidon, logo ele deve ter ficado com o anel.

-Mas que desgraçado!

-Dankwart sei que fui fraca por não lutar e até hoje não me perdôo por isso. E sob tão maléfica influência fiz renascer os guerreiros deuses- a partir daí Hilda e Fler contaram toda a estória. Dankwart ouvia a tudo atentamente.

-Felizmente Poseidon foi derrotado e desde então tento reconstruir Asgard da melhor forma possível.

-Fiz tudo que podia para abrir os olhos de Hagen- dizia Fler- mas infelizmente não consegui. Por favor, não sinta ódio de Hyoga ele não teve outra alternativa, até mesmo ele tentou falar com Hagen, mas ele estava totalmente cego e surdo.

Dankwart se levantou ainda um pouco confuso com toda aquela estória.

-Por favor Fler me leve até o túmulo de Hagen. –ele se levantou e se virava para sair junto com Fler quando ainda escutou Hilda dizer:

-Não sei se algum dia poderá me perdoar por tudo, mas saiba que eu também perdi, perdi muito nesta luta e até hoje sofro as conseqüências.

Ele nada disse e apenas se retirou. Fler o levou até o túmulo de Hagen, depois da luta eles o transferiram de onde Hyoga o deixou para um novo lugar. Ao lado havia ainda túmulos de Mime, Alberich, Thor, Fenrir e Shido. Nunca encontraram os corpos de Bado e Siegfried e por isso só havia uma lápide simbólica.

-Fler por favor me deixe sozinho- ela obedeceu.

Naquele instante Dankwart começou a chorar.

-Hagen de Merak, um guerreiro deus, era seu sonho não? Porque Hagen? Porque?- ele se inclinou sob o túmulo e permaneceu lá por um bom tempo lamentando por tudo que disse e não disse a ele. O vento passou um pouco mais forte fazendo os cabelos escuros dele voar, na verdade ele tinha esse tom escuro de cabelo por causa da mãe que descendia dos celtas. Milhares de imagens passaram em sua mente de quando eram crianças. E então ele olha ao redor e vê a lápide de Siegfried.

-Odim até Siegfried o guerreiro imortal foi morto! Que desgraça. Mas eu juro a você meu amigo e a você meu irmão de que Asgard nunca mais ficará a mercê de inimigos novamente.

A estatua de Odim agora novamente em pé tinha o brilho das sete safiras, porém uma estava com um brilho diferente. Dankwart percebeu isto e se aproximou dela. Tinha a forma da ursa maior com suas sete estrelas.

-O que significa isto?- indaga ele, uma safira tinha como que reacendido e um facho de luz azul apareceu indo em direção aonde estava Dankwart, a safira se soltou e seguia esta trajetória. Ele a pegou nas mãos.- Odim? O que é isto? –ele olhou para a estatua. Esperando obter alguma resposta que não viria.

Dankwart retornou ao palácio com a safira e com mil perguntas na mente. Foi até seu quarto e deixou a pedra em cima de uma pequena mesa, no outro dia iria ter com Hilda. Ele acendeu a lareira, e a seguir foi tomar um banho, naquele momento era tudo o que precisava, talvez a água levasse embora as coisas ruins. Já na cama ele tentou dormir, e depois de algumas tentativas o sono finalmente veio. Porém ele teve um sonho estranho. Sonhou com Hagen e com suas enigmáticas palavras.

-Meu irmão não guarde rancor de Hilda e nem de Fler, cuide delas já que eu não poderei mais, por favor.

-Hagen...

-Faça o que seu coração mandar Dankwart, encontre seu verdadeiro caminho.

-O que quer dizer com isto?

-Você sempre soube, por isso voltou, não entende? Quanto à safira, ainda há esperança enquanto o brilho não apagar.

-Não entendo.

-Entenderá. Adeus querido irmão, nunca tenha medo porque estarei ao seu lado. Seja feliz.

-Hagen não vá ainda tenho coisas a dizer...- mas ele se foi.

Nisto Dankwart acordou em lágrimas, era apenas um sonho, mas lhe parecia tão real. Já era alta madrugada, o céu estava estrelado com o brilho da estrela Polar e da constelação da Ursa Maior.

-Ainda há esperança enquanto o brilho não apagar...- ele repetia e olhava a safira em cima da mesa. -Mas que diabos isto que dizer...- ele tomou a pedra e pensava, mas nada fazia sentido.

Assim que o dia amanheceu ele foi a procura de Hilda.

-Aconteceu algo estranho ontem Hilda

-O que houve?

-Eu estava observando a estatua de Odim quando notei que havia um brilho especial numa das safiras, de repente ela se soltou e veio até a mim.

-Uma das safiras você está dizendo?

-Não é possível- disse Fler que estava presente também.

-Vejam isto- ele tirou a pedra do bolso e mostrou para as duas, elas estavam pasmas. Ele continua- E não é tudo, nesta noite sonhei com Hagen e ele me disse que havia esperança enquanto houvesse brilho, notem o quanto esta pedra brilha.

-Mas me diga Dankwart, você sabe qual estrela representa a safira?

-Sim.

-E qual é?-pergunta Fler.

-A estrela Dubhe.

-Siegfried!- exclama Hilda, ela pega a pedra e aperta nas mãos, seus olhos estão marejados de lágrimas.

-O que foi Hilda? Tem idéia do que seja?

-Eu não quis dizer nada porque achei que fosse apenas sonhos sem nexo, fruto da minha dor, mas depois disto eu não estou certa.

-Que sonhos?- pergunta Fler- Você nunca me disse nada.

Sempre sonho com Siegfried me pedindo ajuda e depois ele some. Mas ele está morto –ela eleva a voz zangada, mas não com eles, mas diante do impossível- ele nunca mais retornará nunca mais...desculpem preciso sair- Hilda sae como um relâmpago diante deles e vai ficar sozinha.

Dankwart e Fler ficam perplexos, mas entendem a reação inesperada dela.

-As coisas não mudaram, não é mesmo Fler? Ele sempre foi especial para ela.- ela concorda com cabeça- Isto tudo é muito estranho, preciso ir a um lugar agora.

-Onde vai?

-Hagen me fez um pedido e vou cumprir- ele dizia se retirando.

Gunther e Elendir apenas observavam que havia algo estranho por ali, mas permaneciam calados.

Dankwart estava na caverna, o único lugar onde havia lava em todo Asgard.

-Faz tanto tempo- ele se concentra, um cosmo rubro se forma em torna dele e ele faz surgir ondas de lavas uma e outra e em seguida desvia-as com um forte ar congelado, sim ele ainda dominava o cosmo tão bem quanto Hagen. –Você tinha razão Hagen, aventurei-me em busca de algo que sempre senti falta e na verdade estava dentro de mim. Turbilhão Ardente- lavas subiram em um feroz redemoinho.

Fora da caverna alguém observava discretamente tudo, só se via uma capa esvoaçando ao vento.

Quando Dankwart retornou, Fler o aguardava.

-Hilda já está melhor.

-Ela é forte Fler, acho que dentre nós desde criança ela sempre foi a mais segura e forte. Agora não se preocupe.

-Tem razão Dankwart, mas sempre quando se fala em Siegfried, ela fica assim. Às vezes gostaria que a lenda fosse verdadeira.

-Sim a lenda, o guerreiro imortal...-ele começa a pensar e como num flash ele começa a compreender.- Onde está Hilda?

-Em seu quarto, mas...-ele não esperou ela acabar de falar foi correndo na direção do quarto de Hilda, bateu e entrou apressadamente.

-Dankwart? O que é isto?- Hilda leva um susto, pois já estava deitada.

-Desculpe, mas é importante, por favor me responda o que Siegfried lhe disse no sonho exatamente?

-De novo esta estória.

-Por favor Hilda.

-Está bem. Está bem. Ele disse que precisava de ajuda e algo sobre Balmung, disse que eu precisava despertá-lo e algo sobre Primeira Terra.

-É isso!

-Isso o que?

-Vai achar que o que estou dizendo é loucura, mas acredito que Siegfried de alguma forma está vivo.

-Pare de dizer bobagens

-Hilda escute a safira é a prova não vê? Conhece a lenda, Siegfried é o guerreiro imortal.

-Mas descobriram seu ponto fraco e o atingiram.

-Pelo que me descreveu ele foi atingido não nas costas onde é o sinal exato, mas próximo ao coração. Talvez isto não fosse o suficiente para matá-lo. Além do mais ele subiu aos céus e ninguém mais o viu.

-Se o que está me dizendo for verdade o que significam Primeira Terra e Balmung.

-Balmung como bem sabe foi dada a Siegfried na lenda, talvez seja a forma de traze-lo de volta. Primeira Terra, eu não sei...espere é isso o lar de Siegfried na lenda é nas terras ao norte da Noruega, sim é lá que ele deve estar. Hilda temos que resgatá-lo.

-Isso me parece loucura.

-Loucura ou não eu já perdi meu irmão, não vou deixar um amigo morrer. Partirei amanhã mesmo com ou sem você Hilda e levarei Balmung mesmo que a ira de Odim caia sobre mim. - ele virou decidido para ela e a encarou nos olhos e segurou firmemente sues ombros- Hilda não adianta esconder de mim o que sente, ele pode estar vivo e esta é sua chance de tê-lo de volta. –ela sabia que ele tinha razão, ela tinha que ir.

-Partiremos amanhã- ela responde, ele sorri satisfeito.


	2. Chapter 2

Asgard – O Regresso do Guerreiro

**Capítulo 2 – GUERREIRO DAS SOMBRAS**

ALGUM PONTO AO NORTE DA NORUEGA (CIDADE NATAL DE SIEGFRIED)

**E**m antigas ruínas encontra-se uma entrada que dá acesso a um enorme corredor, no fim tem uma câmara onde se encontra uma mulher totalmente vestida de negro, seus cabelos são escuros, lisos e bem compridos, bem como seus olhos. De uma grande beleza, mas maléfica. Ela veste um vestido colante, revelando as belas formas. O estilo é semelhante ao da Idade Média com mangas longas e na cintura um cinturão dourado todo trabalhado com símbolos nórdicos.. Na testa ela usa uma tiara dourada também toda trabalhada e com uma pedra azul escura no centro. A mulher se dirigiu até uma espécie de esquife de cristal onde se encontrava um homem de cabelos marrom claro, ele estava sem roupas, pois seu corpo recebia uma energia azul que flui de todo esquife. Com seu poder ela desliza a tampa do esquife até o meio e então apara. Ela se inclina e beija os lábios do homem que está ali desacordado.

-Até que enfim é meu. Você é meu maior troféu. Sua alma me pertence para todo e sempre, como deve ser. Felizmente consegui salvá-lo a tempo. Durma agora, quando eu tiver Asgard em minhas mãos eu o despertarei, há,há,há

Ela pegou sua mão e deslizou pelo peito dele até a cicatriz, causada pelos ferimentos. No dedo dela se via um anel com o símbolo de Nauthiz. Ela fechou o esquife e saiu da câmara.

ASGARD

Hilda estava ainda meio confusa, mas como que movida por uma imensa força e renovada alegria, ela decidiu que devia ir atrás daquela esperança. Ela levou Balmung até a estatua de Odim e a levantou como pedindo benção.

-Odim permita-me ausentar de Asgard. Por favor! Preciso resgatar aquele que sempre lutou pela paz neste lugar. Odim?-ela chama de novo- Odim?

Uma voz que ela conhecia bem e que chegava a ela respondia.

-Hilda de Polaris ide buscar o valoroso guerreiro deus da estrela alfa e entregue-lhe a espada Balmung. Vá antes que seja tarde.

-Odim o senhor sabe algo?

Mas a voz desapareceu, ela sabia que ele não responderia. Odim era sábio o bastante para fazer revelações somente na hora certa. Ela apenas se limita a dizer:

-Odim eu agradeço, manterei minhas preces para Asgard mesmo longe.- ela se ajoelhou e rezou mais vez antes de partir e retirou-se dali. Momentos depois uma figura com capa branca surge na frente da estatua.

-Eu estarei olhando por todos Odim como uma sombra, não deixarei que molestem Hilda novamente, isto já nos trouxe muito sofrimento. Além disso devo lealdade ao senhor e a ela.

Ele colocou o elmo branco se ajoelhou pedindo proteção, a seguir se levantou a viagem seria longa, mas ele estava preparado.

-No palácio Hilda pede para Elendir ficar com Fler e juntas tomarem conta de Asgard em sua ausência. E assim Hilda, Gunther e Dankwart iniciam sua jornada rumo a Noruega.

Hilda usava o corpete de luta muito semelhante ao da batalha contra Atena, era azul escuro, preto e dourado, usava um vestido preto por baixo, acompanhado pela capa negra. Usava seu elmo que mais parecia as asas de um pássaro, não levaria seu tridente, pois estava com a espada, que ia presa a cela do cavalo negro que montava.

Dankwart usava uma calça negra e um blusão pesado marrom, ele montava um magnífico cavalo branco que havia pertencido a Hagen. Gunther usava uma calça azul escura quase negra e um blusão da mesma cor.

Hilda seguia no meio, escoltada pelos dois, ainda havia um cavalo extra que levava provisões para a viagem.

Fler e Elendir observavam eles partirem e elas faziam suas orações para que retornassem bem.

Eles seguiram em frente cavalgando por horas, até alcançarem um vilarejo.

-Vamos passar a noite aqui. Amanhã continuaremos.- dizia Dankwart.

O vilarejo não era muito grande, mas foram acolhidos confortavelmente.

-São viajantes?- pergunta um homem velho, dono da estalagem.

-Sim- responde Hilda

-Podem dizer para onde vão.

-Para Oeste- responde secamente Dankwart- agora nos veja quartos, estamos exaustos.

-Pois não senhor, mas aconselho a não andar com mulheres por estas estradas -ele olhava para Hilda- principalmente se elas forem bonitas, tome as chaves.

Hilda ficou surpresa com as palavras do homem, mas ria consigo mesma " Alguém se atreva a mexer comigo e verá o que eu faço."

-Hilda se precisar de algo nos chame- estaremos no quarto ao lado- disse Dankwart.

-Obrigada, mas sei me cuidar- disse ela sorrindo.

Ela tomou um bom banho quente e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, olhava a neve que começava a cair, até que adormeceu, a vela que estava acesa apagou-se por completo.

Algumas horas depois a maçaneta da porta abriu-se vagarosamente e um homem corpulento, barbudo e com uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo entrou, ele cheirava a vinho. Ele tapou a boca de Hilda com uma das mãos. Ela acordou assustada com tão horrenda figura em cima dela.

-Não faça barulho se não quiser que a machuque-ele pegou uma adaga e colocou no pescoço dela- se gritar a mato. –ele vagarosamente enfiava a mão por baixo do cobertor.

Os olhos dela enfureceram-se e seu cosmo aumentou, o homem se assustou e tentou mata-la, porém o cosmo era muito forte e o lançou na outra extremidade do quarto.

Gunther que dormia no quarto ao lado ouviu o estrondo e levantou-se rapidamente.

-Me matar? – dizia Hilda ironicamente, levantando-se, sua camisola esvoaçava, seu poder era absoluto, era uma deusa naquele momento –vou lhe ensinar a não molestar mulheres – seu cosmo arremessou o homem pela janela, neste instante Gunther entrou esbaforido.

-O que..- o estrondo se fez, Gunther viu Hilda enfurecida, parecia tomada pelo demônio, até que finalmente ela parou. Dankwart chegou também. Ela sentou-se na beira da cama.

-Você está bem?-perguntou Gunther, cobrindo-a com a coberta. Apesar da extraordinária beleza dela, ele a considerava um ser intocável e sagrado, era difícil imaginar alguém querendo molestá-la.

-Não, não estou, vejo que já não sou a mesma – ela olhava para cima – por Odim no que me transformei?

Naquele resto de noite, no quarto de Gunther, Hilda tentava dormir, sem sucesso, os dois homens se revezaram na guarda.

No dia seguinte eles partiram cedo, pagaram pelos danos e foram rumo a estrada. Antes de sair do vilarejo, Dankwart comprou umas roupas e entregou a Hilda.

- Vista isso, você ficará melhor protegida, além do mais é bom que não nos exponhamos demais, não sabemos o que existe pelo caminho.

Hilda concordou, ela vestiu aquelas roupas masculinas, apesar das mangas do blusão ultrapassarem seu braço, ela acabou dobrando.

-Você está engraçada –ria Dankwart –falta uma coisa – ele pegou um gorro e uma tesoura.

- Ah não! Concordei em me vestir assim, mas isto eu não vou deixar fazer.

-Hilda, você sabe que é o melhor a fazer. Em Asgard todos a respeitam, mas estamos longe agora e você é apenas uma mulher comum. E uma mulher que chama a atenção. Pense bem, Hilda, lembre-se que precisamos achar Siegfried e precisamos de você.

Ela suspirou e disse:

- Faça antes que eu me arrependa – Dankwart pegou os cabelos dela, eram tão sedosos e brilhantes, ele ficava realmente com pena de fazer aquilo, mas era necessário. Após algum tempo havia pedaços de cabelo pelo chão – Siegfried juro que se você não estiver morto eu mesma o matarei. – resmungava Hilda.

- Pronto! Te que não ficou tão ruim –disse Dankwart – ponha isto - e deu-lhe o gorro – Agora preste atenção, quando chegarmos a outras aldeias, fique de cabeça baixa e fale pouco. Nós cuidaremos do resto.

- Eu sei, agora vamos. Ah, se Fler me visse assim agora – ela sorriu e os três partiram.

Logo atrás um homem alto de roupa escura entra na estalagem, o velho homem o atendeu.

O senhor quer um quarto?

- Na verdade – ele disse bem baixo e com uma moeda na mão quero uma informação.

Os olhos ambiciosos do velho brilhavam e esticou a mão para a moeda.

-Não, antes quero a informação.

-Está bem, fale.

-Dois homens e uma mulher apareceram aqui?

-Sim passaram esta noite e aquela mulher parece o demônio sobre a terra, quase mata Blödel, o mais forte daqui!

- Com certeza, ele teve o que merecia. Eles disseram para onde iam?

-Falaram que iam para Oeste.

-Ótimo, tome – ele deu-lhe a moeda.

O homem se dirigiu a uma mesa e pediu uma cerveja escura e comida. Um grupo de caras forte bebia e ria, até virem o estranho. Um dos caras bem gordo e alto chegou perto e perguntou:

-Não gostei da sua cara. Caia fora daqui.

-Nem eu da sua e não pretendo sair agora.

-Ei rapazes ele disse que não vai sair.

O homem continuava comendo despreocupado.

-Vamos dar uma lição nele – o gordão tentou atacar, mas foi inútil com um único dedo o outro o parou e o lançou longe destruindo mesas e cadeiras.

Os outros enfurecidos resolveram ataca-lo, ele se levantou da cadeira e com um olhar de zanga esperou os atacantes. Ele levantou as mãos em forma de garras e com um golpe derrubou todos.

-Quem é o próximo?

Alguns que estavam atrás largaram pedaços de madeira e vidro e saíram correndo.

Ele se sentou novamente e terminou a refeição. Os que permaneceram olhavam atônitos. Assim que terminou, pagou o homem e deu-lhe a mais pelos estragos causados.

-Vocês são malucos ou que? Quem é você? – pergunta o velho.

-Me chamam de Bado e o que sou não importa, agora preciso ir. Adeus.-e assim ele seguiu cavalgando pela estrada na mesma direção dos outros.

Começava a anoitecer e não havia nenhuma vila por perto, Gunther, Dankwart e Hilda resolveram procurar abrigo, encontraram uma caverna, onde fizeram fogo. Dankwart foi em busca de comida, deixando os outros.

-Gunther, me conte mais sobre você e Elendir, como podem ser tão fortes e viverem isolados?

-Na verdade, meu pai era um guerreiro.

-Um guerreiro? Com certeza devo conhece-lo. Quem era?

-Provavelmente sim, seu nome era Rüdiger.

- Rüdiger? Mas eu me lembro, não foi ele que teve uma luta espetacular com Ortlieb, pai de Alberich?

-Ele mesmo.

-Eu era criança quando tudo aconteceu e depois houve vários boatos.

-Na verdade meu pai nunca com concordou com determinadas atitudes de Ortlieb. Principalmente o fato de ser extremamente ambicioso. A desavença entre os dois teve seu cume e Ortlieb tramou tudo para que todos ficassem contra meu pai. Desgostoso ele se afastou de tudo e viveu isolado na floresta. Lá ele treinou a mim e Elendir na esperança de que um dia servíssemos Asgard de maneira honesta e justa.

-Seu pai tinha razão, e quanto a sua mãe.

-Ela morreu durante o parto de Elendir.

-Sinto muito.

-De qualquer forma quero que saiba que fiquei feliz de encontra-los. Quanto a Ortlieb, parece que ambição fazia parte da família- ela lembra com tristeza de Alberich.- tiveram o que mereciam.

-Não quero ser intrometido, mas ouvi muitos comentários sobre os guerreiros deuses e ...

-Pessoal cheguei, consegui achar alguma coisa –eles trataram de preparar rapidamente a refeição, pois estavam famintos, e o assunto entre Hilda e Gunther sumiu.

Naquela noite Hilda sonhou novamente com Siegfried, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.

-Cortou seus belos cabelos?

-Era necessário, eles crescerão de novo – ela sorriu – Breve estarei com você.

-Eu sei, eu sei e lhe agradeço por isso.

-Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para lhe trazer de volta. Siegfried você se sacrificou por mim. Como o fiz sofrer, me perdoe.

-Faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso. Mas agora não se atormente tanto Hilda – tome cuidado por favor – ela o abraçou, até que não sentiu mais nada em suas mãos, ele se fora. Ela notou uma escuridão a sua volta e ela gritava por Siegfried.

-Acorde Hilda –era a voz de Dankwart, ela abriu os olhos – outro pesadelo? – ela consentiu. Ele foi pegar um pouco de água e deu para ela beber. Gunther dormia profundamente.

-Obrigado, volte a dormir, estou bem agora.

Dankwart obedeceu e mais uma noite Hilda não dormiu. Lá fora só os sons de animais selvagens.

Quando o dia amanheceu continuaram sua jornada, até que eles depararem com um rio.

-E agora?-pergunta Gunther.

-Vamos atravessar com cuidado – disse Hilda já indo à frente.

-Uma coisa devo admitir, ela é corajosa – fala Gunther ao companheiro.

-Ela sempre foi assim – complementa Dankwart – vamos.

Finalmente eles chegaram a outro vilarejo e desta vez não houve problemas, ou quase.

-Como é bom ter uma cama para dormir, minhas costas ficaram doendo – diz Hilda – estou ouvindo música, será uma festa neste vilarejo?

-Quem sabe? –responde Gunther.

-Vamos até lá, só um pouquinho, estou cansada, mas há tanto tempo eu não vejo uma festa.

-Não acho boa idéia. –responde Gunther.

-Por favor, só um pouco, que mal pode haver? Vocês dois estrão comigo.

Acho que não terá problemas – diz Gunther.

-Está bem, está bem, vamos lá, mas só um pouco, amanhã temos uma longa jornada.

Os três desceram até onde havia a festa. Todos cantavam, dançavam e riam em torno de uma enorme fogueira no central.

-Dankwart você se lembra das festas em nossas terras, o quanto eram alegres?

-Realmente – a saudade tomou conta deles.

Uma mulher forte estava com bandejas contendo canecos enormes com cerveja escura. Eles pegaram uma.

-Não abuse Hilda- aconselhava Dankwart.

-Se esquece que fui criada em Asgard em meio a isso?

Uma bela garota se aproxima de Gunther, sorri e o convida para dançar.

-Vá Gunther, aproveite, nos encontramos na estalagem -dizia Dankwart.

Após um tempo Hilda se queixa que estava com fome.

- Se prometer que vai ficar aqui quieta eu vou atrás de algo para nós.

-Que droga Dankwart! Eu não sou uma criança. Vá suma daqui, antes que eu mesma o faça. – Ele se afastou rindo.

-No fundo ele é muito parecido com Hagen, que sempre se preocupou comigo e Fler.

-Ela olhava em volta e lembrou da primeira vez que dançou numa festa assim. Era tão desastrada. Pobre Siegfried que pacientemente lhe ensinava os passos. Ela ria com tal recordação.

-Senhor quer dançar? –era uma garota loira de olhos lilás, lembrava Fler.

-Não obrigado –respondia Hilda, disfarçando a voz.

-Vamos lá, não tenha vergonha, todos estão se divertindo.

"Ah, Odim, mais essa, onde está Dankwart?" – e ela procura aflita com olhos por ele.

-Desculpe senhorita, mas não me sinto bem.

-Oh que pena! Quer alguma coisa?

" Sim que vá embora"

-Não obrigado.

-Mas que indelicadeza a minha, meu nome é Helche.

-O meu é ...é Gernot – era o nome do falecido pai de Hilda e o que havia combinado com os rapazes durante a viagem.

-O senhor é daqui?

-Não sou da Noruega – mentiu.

-Ora, ora vejo que meu irmão arrumou uma bela companhia – diz Dankwart que acabara de chegar com comida. Hilda estava fuzilando com os olhos.

-Esta é Helche. Helche este é Dankwart.

-Prazer senhorita.

-O prazer é meu- ela corou-seu irmão não quis dançar, o senhor aceita?

-Mas é claro, porque não? Gernot logo estarei de volta.

-Eu acho que vou voltar para a estalagem, não estou bem.

-Deve ter sido a cerveja...você deve ter abusado. Vá.

Hilda lança um olhar furioso na direção de Dankwart e parte. No caminho ainda é abordada por outra mulher muito mais atrevida.

-Oi bonitão quer companhia?

-Não, sae –disse rudemente.

-Eu heim? Não gosta de mulheres?

"Não definitivamente, não" , pensa ela apressando o passo e deixando a mulher para trás.

Sozinha consigo e seus pensamentos, ela se recorda de seu primeiro beijo. Era uma manhã belíssima em Asgard. Um dos raros momentos. As flores desabrochavam, era o início da primavera. Ela devia ter 13 ou 14 anos. Naquele dia em especial ela estava feliz pelos recentes acontecimentos. Queria poder compartilhar com o amigo inseparável Siegfried. Eles foram até a floresta, num lugar que costumavam ficar longamente conversando e rindo.

-Estou feliz hoje, eu passei no teste para ser a representante de Odim sobre a Terra. Daqui para frente serei preparada para assumir esta responsabilidade.

-Que notícia maravilhosa Hilda!

-Você não parece contente Sieg, o que foi?

-Acho que agora você terá menos tempo...nos veremos com menos freqüência...vou sentir sua falta.

-Pare de bobagem, estaremos sempre juntos.

-Não se iluda Hilda.

-Sieg- ela aproximou-se e pegou suas mãos- nunca iremos nos separar. Você será um grande guerreiro e o quero sempre ao meu lado.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu

-Mas você tem Hagen e outros guerreiros.

-Mas é em você que eu deposito toda minha confiança e minha vida.

-Hilda...-ele passou as mãos pelo seus cabelos e seu rosto.

-Me beije Sieg.

Ele foi tomado de surpresa, mas ele conhecia Hilda e sabia que ela era assim. Quando queria algo, ela ordenava, mas de uma maneira não autoritária, mas sim doce. Era impossível não realizar seus desejos. Sim, ele gostava muito dela, não podia recusar tal pedido. Ele aproximou-se e beijou-lhe carinhosamente.

-Eu gosto muito de você –dizia ele- seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para machucá-la.

-Eu sei Sieg, eu sei.

Ela não entendia o que havia acontecido durante os anos, a magia tinha acabado, acho que o fato de se tornarem adultos, ela não sabia, tudo tinha ficado para trás, apenas uma recordação daquele dia. A magia só voltara uma vez, no dia fatídico da batalha contra Atena.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho no quarto ao lado, devia ser um dos rapazes, ela ouviu um leve bater em sua porta.

-Entre.

-Vim ver se está tudo bem.

-Está sim Gunther, obrigada, a não ser o fato de levar cantadas, está tudo bem. O pior é que eram mulheres, que droga!

Gunther não conteve a risada.

-Cale-se –disse ela jogando um travesseiro em sua direção e rindo muito também.

Dankwart chegou cantarolando e já estava alto.

-Querida Hilda, aceita a próxima dança?

-Vá dormir Dankwart, você está bêbado.

-Não, antes quero ter a honra de dançar com a senhora mais poderosa de Asgard.

Hilda impaciente, soltou um pequeno cosmo, que funcionou como um soco em Dankwart, Gunther o aparou.

-Leve ele- ordenou Hilda.

No dia seguinte Dankwart acordou com uma violenta dor de cabeça e almadiçoando Hilda pela noite anterior. Os três se reuniram para partir e Hilda parecia indiferente ao ocorrido. Eles cavalgaram por entre a estrada e notaram uma jovem segurando pedaços de madeiras e um machado. Logo Hilda e Dankwart reconheceram quem era.

-Precisa de ajuda?-indaga Dankwart

-Olá como vão?

Eles desmontaram dos cavalos e seguiam em direção a ela.

-Venham tomar algo quente e comerem pão e queijo. Não me lembro do amigo de vocês.

-Muita gentileza sua Helche, nos aceitamos com prazer. Meu irmão aqui tem muita habilidade em cortar madeira e irá ajudá-la. Não é mesmo Gernot?

Hilda ia protestar, mas não houve tempo.

-Eu agradeço muito – Helche sorria.

Dankwart entrou na cabana e levou Gunther, mas antes lançou uma olhar zombeteiro para Hilda.

-Faça tudo direitinho, viu?

Naquele momento ela gostaria de fulminá-lo com seu cosmo. Quando entraram ela pegou o machado e tentou cortou a madeira, foi inútil, o machado foi numa direção e a tora de madeira para o outro.

-Que droga! Mas não vou ser vencida, ele vai ver.

Ela com seu cosmo partiu em pedacinhos as madeiras.

-Pronto, vamos ver quem é o mais esperto – ela se dirigiu a cabana e entrou – ainda tem algo para mim?

-Você já acabou?-pergunta Dankwart surpreso.

-Claro veja com seus próprios olhos.

-Isto foi trapaça – cochichou em seu ouvido e Hilda apenas sorriu.

Depois de alimentados, eles se despediram de Helche e partiram.

-Ela é uma boa garota – disse Gunther.

-Sim é tão raro encontrar gente hospitaleira por estas bandas – concordou Dankwart.

Enquanto isso, Helche preparava sua cesta, para fazer compras no vilarejo.

-Ainda bem que existe gente prestativa no mundo – ela sorria vendo a madeira cortada.

Helche ia em direção ao vilarejo por entre a floresta. " Como os invejo, são livres para ir e vir, nunca tive uma chance de sair deste lugar, meu sonho era poder conhecer outras terras, outras pessoas. Quem sabe um dia. Por enquanto tenho que ficar aqui e cuidar bem da minha mãe doente". Finalmente, ela chegou ao vilarejo e fez suas compras habituais e retornou para sua casa. No entanto, ela percebeu uma fumaça muito escura por entre as árvores, ela ficou preocupada e apressou o passou. Ficou apavorada quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, sua cabana pegando fogo.

-Mamãe – ela grita, largando a cesta e correndo em direção a cabana, mas ela foi interceptada por três caras.

-Fica quieta garota, sua mãe já foi para o céu, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha

-Não!-ela batia e esmurrava – o que...

-A gente veio pegar uma coisinhas, mas não havia muita coisa, então resolvemos destruir tudo – eles riam.

Cheia de ódio Helche mordeu a mão do seu captor e saiu correndo.

-Peguem esta maldita.

Helche corria pela mata em desespero, estava toda arranhada e suas roupas rasgavam. Até que ela tropeçou e caiu. Um dos malfeitores a alcançou e a pegou pelo pescoço, começando a sufocá-la.

-Vai morrer maldita.

Helche ainda com um resto de força chutou o cara que berrou de dor, ela tossiu, mas arranjou força para fugir, porém de novo ela tropeçou e pior torceu o pé, ela soltou um grito de dor. Para sua infelicidade o mesmo cara apareceu diante dela , ela se arrastou até a árvore.

-Vou acabar com você vagabunda – ele tirou a faca do cinto e aproximou-se dela.

-Mas que jeito de tratar uma mulher – diz um homem de cabelos verdes e olhar felino por dentre as árvores.

-Quem é você maldito?

-Aquele que vai te mandar para o inferno!

-Seu desgraçado, vamos ver se banca o valentão – o cara tentou atacá-lo, mas um segundo depois estava caído, se saber o que o havia atingido. Os outros dois comparsa chegaram e bem que tentaram lutar, mas alguns minutos depois estavam derrotados no chão.

Bado se aproxima da moça que estava totalmente fora de si e chorando em desespero. Ele não parou e quando ia tocá-la uma energia emanou dela repelindo-o.

-Mas... como? –exclama ele.

-Ele não desiste e acende seu cosmo, desta vez, ela não conseguiu impedi-lo. Ele segurou-a para acalmá-la, mas ela parecia um animal enfurecido lutando contra ele. Mas ele a segurou firme, por fim ela parou e desmaiou, ele a tomou nos braços e tirou-a dali.

Helche acordou numa caverna, havia uma fogueira ao seu lado.

-Vejo que acordou, como se sente?

-Minha cabeça doe. –ela se sentou, a coberta que a cobria caiu, só então se deu conta que estava com as roupas em frangalhos e estava quase nua, rapidamente ela puxou a coberta. Bado se dirigiu para fora e trazia algo nas mãos, e deixou ao lado dela.

-Vista isto por enquanto, depois lhe arrumarei algo. – ele saiu da caverna.

Helche tirou a roupa e começou a se trocar, ela notou que havia hematomas por todo o corpo. Rapidamente ela coloca uma enorme túnica que lhe batia nos joelhos, mas já esquentava bastante. Sozinha ela não conseguia mais chorar, só lhe restou o sentimento de vazio e dor.

Algum tempo depois Bado chegou com comida.

-Coma um pouco, mesmo que não queira, precisa manter as forças – ele lhe deu carne. pão e a fez beber uma bebida bem forte, aquilo a fez esquentar.

-Senhor queria me desculpar pelo acontecido e agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim. Meu nome é Helche.

Ele continuou impassível e continuava comendo.

-Qual é seu nome?

-Bado.

Ele permaneceu calado e logo em seguida deitou-se noutra extremidade.

-Preciso retornar para ver o que restou – dizia Helche e com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não sobrou nada. Já cuidei de tudo. Já enterrei a pessoa que estava na cabana.

Helche começou a chorar, lembrando da mãe indefesa.

-Amanhã eu a levarei de volta ao vilarejo, você tem algum parente lá?

-Não, minha mãe era a única pessoa que eu tinha e ela ...-ela chorava.

-Você é uma garota forte, vai sobreviver. Agora descanse.

Ambos dormiram em torno da fogueira, apesar de Helche sempre acordar sobressaltada. Finalmente o dia nasceu. Bado reacendeu a fogueira e preparou um delicioso chá quente, cujo aroma acordou Helche.

-Levante-se, preciso deixá-la na vila e seguir viagem o mais rápido possível.

-O senhor está viajando?

-Sim

-Para onde vai?

-Não sei.

-Como?

-Eu estou procurando três outras pessoas. perdi o rastro deles aqui.

-Estas pessoas também estão viajando?

-Sim.

Helche pensou: " Só podem ser os três forasteiros, foram os únicos a aparecerem, tem que ser eles".

Quando decidiu por fim levá-la, ela disse:

-Senhor por favor me leve para onde for, não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Já perdi o que me era mais precioso.

-Ficou maluca?

-Por favor me ensine a lutar como o senhor, não quero que ninguém mais me machuque.

-Garota você está louca e eu não tenho tempo para crianças.

-Eu não sou criança!

-Não adianta para onde vou, não há lugar para mulheres.

-E se eu disser que sei para onde eles foram?

-Não minta garota!

-Se eu lhe disser que se chamam Gunther, Dankwart e Gernot.

-Ha,ha,ha Não conheço nenhum Gernot, mas os outros dois são eles.

-Mas Dankwart disse que Gernot era seu irmão mais novo.

-O único irmão mais novo de Dankwart está morto e se chamava Hagen. Com certeza era Hilda disfarçada.

-Hilda! Uma...mulher.

-Sim, pelo visto lhe enganaram bem, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha

-Agora me digam para onde foram?

-Não, só se você me levar com você.

Bado pensou e pensou, ele estava atrasado em relação aos outros e até conseguir uma pista iria perder mais tempo, não havia solução. Por enquanto teria de levá-la consigo, até encontrar um jeito de deixá-la num lugar mais seguro.

-Você é esperta garota.

-Pare de me chamar de garota, meu nome Helche.

-Então trate de arrumar tudo que iremos viajar o mais rápido possível. Irei em busca de outro cavalo e provisões e ai partiremos.

Algum tempo depois, ele retorna e lhe entrega um saco de roupas.

-Vamos- ele ordena.

No caminho, ela perguntava a Bado

-De onde vem?

-Asgard.

-Asgard, a lendária terra de Odim!

-Sim esta mesma.

-Mas é apenas uma lenda.

-Eu estou aqui.

-Você é um guerreiro.

-Sou um guerreiro-deus, não na verdade eu sou apenas um sombra.-ele ficou com um olhar triste, Helche não quis insistir, parecia que aquilo o magoava ainda mais.

-Mas me diga, os outros também são de Asgard?

-São sim.

Os dois continuaram em silêncio, ela o achava tão só e triste. O dia estava terminando, conforme iam para o Sul o dia ia ficando cada vez mais longo, mas não o suficiente. Logo acharam um abrigo. No dia seguinte ela levantou e estava de pé se espreguiçando quando Bado a pegou por trás e a imobilizou.

-Lição número 1, sempre vigie as costas, o inimigo pode estar a espreita. Vamos quero lhe ensinar algo.

Eles foram ate a floresta. Bado levantou os braços e com um golpe partiu uma das árvores, ela arregalou os olhos.

-Concentre-se, você precisa emanar a energia que existe dentro de você, o cosmo. Feche os olhos e tente sentir.

Ela fez o que ele disse. Só sentia o vento batendo em seu rosto.

-Sinta a energia e veja-a crescer. Concentre-se

Um pequenino cosmo começou a surgir. " Eu não estava enganado ela tem mesmo o cosmo".

-Visualize a energia crescer dentro de você, expanda.

Ela ia bem, até se distrair com um súbito movimento de Bado.

-Não deve perder a concentração, em instante nenhum, isto pode ser fatal. Por hoje já chega.

Os dias iam passando e ela aprendia rápido, da última vez que ele tentou pegá-la desprevenida por trás, ela o girou sobre os ombros e o derrubou.

-Ai o que eu fiz, se machucou?

Ele olhou satisfeito.

-Esta aprendendo rápido – ele se levantou – quero-lhe mostrar algo – ele a conduziu para uma caverna imensa, lá dentro havia um lago límpido – veja isto Helche – ele apontou com a mão para o meio do lago, Helche se inclinou.

-Eu não vejo nada.

-Olhe direito – ela se inclinou mais e então ele a empurrou e começou a gargalhar.

-Aproveite que esta água não é gelada e sim quente, ha,ha,ha,ha

Ela subiu e começou a engasgar.

-Eu não sei nadar, me tire daqui –ela se debatia na água, até que afundou, na superfície só os cabelos longos espalhados. Bado se preocupou e se jogou na água, quando a pegou, ela sorriu divertida.

-Enganei você.

-Você é uma peste – e ele gargalhava como nunca, ela o olhava fixamente.

-O que foi Helche?

-Você está sorrindo, é a primeira vez que o vejo alegre.

Sim ele tinha que admitir que era bom ter uma companhia em sua viagem. Ele voltou a sorrir e empurrou a cabeça dela para dentro da água. Ficaram brincando feito duas crianças. Por fim Bado saiu da água e se enrolou em sua capa. Helche preparou uma fogueira para se secarem e foi buscar roupas secas perto de onde deixaram os cavalos. Foi então que percebeu que um outro saco maior estava num canto. Ela já havia percebido a tempos aquele estranho saco. Parecia pesado. Mas sua curiosidade foi maior, ela abriu o saco cuidadosamente e se deparou com uma armadura branca magnífica, ela desliza a mão sobre ela.

-É linda – ela toma o elmo em suas mãos – como é maravilhosa- seus dedos deslizavam pelos detalhes do tigre do elmo.

-Largue isso agora –dizia Bado duramente.

O susto que ela levou foi tão grande que ela deixou o elmo cair.

-Descul...Desculpe...eu confundi os sacos ...e ...e acabei abrindo este.

Ele colocou tudo novamente dentro do saco e não disse nada, também não precisava o olhar felino de desaprovação estava ali. Quando a noite caiu, Helche muito arrependida foi ter com Bado.

-Desculpe, você tem sido tão bom comigo e eu acabo sempre o irritando – ele ficou calado – Por favor me perdoe. Eu não resisti, aquela armadura é tão linda, você deve ficar bem nela. Vamos Bado eu já lhe disse que sinto muito-ele ficou calado- Droga! – ela se sentou do lado oposto a ele.

-Aquela armadura é a armadura dada ao guerreiro deus de Zeta- Bado começou a relatar toda sua estória e a de Asgard. Helche se aproximou dele e ouvia a tudo atentamente. A parte mais difícil foi a luta de Bado e os cavaleiros de Atena e sua difícil escolha. Ele só derramou uma lágrima, um dos raros momentos que ele fazia isto. Helche o abraçou, era uma forma de consolá-lo. Quando terminou, ele continuou enlaçado nos braços dela, havia tirado um peso das costas com o desabafo, por fim ele dormiu. Ela puxou a coberta e cobriu ambos. A fogueira queimava seus últimos galhos. Helche encostou na parede da caverna e olhava o rosto de Bado.

Não admira ser como é, com tudo que passou.

Ela passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto dele, e pelo seus cabelos.

-No fundo você só procura um pouco de compreensão e carinho.

Helche adormeceu também. na manhã seguinte continuarem sua jornada e finalmente chegaram a um vilarejo. Acharam uma estalagem bastante grande e confortável, nem parecia com as que vira antes.

Helche tomou um banho quente e quando saiu da espécie de banheira para o quarto notou um embrulho na cama, ela abriu, era um vestido simples, mas bonito, era todo de um lilás claro que combinava com seus olhos, ela fez duas tranças e amarrou por sobre o resto do cabelo solto. Se sentia tão bem.

Bado e Helche jantaram uma farta refeição.

-Obrigada pelo vestido.

-Você ficou bem com ele.

Ela tomou vinho, coisa tão rara por ali, aproveitou e tomou bastante a ponto de ficar meia bêbada, rindo como uma boba. Bado a carregou para o quarto dela.

-Meu herói-ela ria.

-Você bebeu demais.

-E qual o problema?

Ele a pôs na cama, porém ela o puxou pelo pescoço para baixo, seus rostos estavam próximos e ela o beijou. Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas retribuiu.

-Não Helche, desta forma não –ele se levantou e saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

Ela se lamentava por ele ter ido embora, mas estava feliz com as novas sensações e só pensava naqueles olhos ferinos.

No dia seguinte Helche acordou com uma violenta dor de cabeça e envergonhada com o que havia feito, não conseguia nem olhar para Bado. Ele lhe deu um pó:

-Tome isto que vai melhorar.

-Bado desculpe por ontem a noite, eu bebi demais, nunca fui de fazer isso, não sei o que me deu.

-Tudo bem Helche, agora vamos, descobri o rastro deles. Não estão muito longe de nós.

Ela obedeceu e ambos sairam a galope pela estrada que se seguia em busca de Hilda e dos outros.


	3. Chapter 3

Asgard - O Regresso do Guerreiro

**Capítulo 3 – Brünhild**

**H**ilda já havia perdido a noção de quantos dias estavam viajando, ela havia perdido peso.

-Aqui é a fronteira- dizia Dankwart- ali já é a Noruega.

Isso a fez sentir-se melhor. Naquela noite ela teve seu último sonho com Siegfried, ele lhe mostrava para onde ela deveria ir.

-Eu estou aqui, por favor venha logo Hilda, não sei por quanto tempo manterei as sombras longes.

-Mas quem o está mantendo neste estado?

-Não sei Hilda, só sei que ela é muito poderosa.

-Ela?

-Sim, é a mulher que me salvou.

-E por que ela fez isso?

-Não sei, mas tenha certeza Hilda, ela é uma ameaça a você e Asgard, todo cuidado é pouco. Por favor tome muito cuidado.

-Eu tenho Gunther e Dankwart comigo.

-Dankwart? Então ele voltou, isso é bom, já fico um pouco mais aliviado, ele é um excelente guerreiro.

-Siegfried estou me sentindo tão fraca será que conseguirei?

-Hilda- ele a olhou nos olhos- eu confio em você, você é forte, muito mais que imagina, não desista, eu só tenho você.

-Siegfried...

De repente uma outra mulher de beleza maligna apareceu e com uma enorme energia jogou Hilda longe. Ela imobilizou Siegfried.

-Mas que cena comovente! Você me decepciona Siegfried, eu que lhe dei a vida, como pôde me trair- ela riu maldosamente- Preste atenção Hilda, primeiro vou tomar Siegfried, depois Asgard e você não terá nenhuma chance, sugiro que desista.

Hilda se levantou e disse:

-Nunca! Trarei Siegfried de volta e protegerei Asgard, é você quem deve desistir.

-Ah, é mesmo, então lhe darei uma pequena prova do que estou dizendo- ela estendeu as mãos um cosmo rubro começou a emergir dela e estendeu até Siegfried, e então aquilo explodiu.

-Agora escolha querido, com qual de nós duas você vai ficar?

Ele olhou uma e a outra e depois começou a caminhar para a mulher.

-Não Siegfried!

-Ele é meu querida, agora desapareça- nuvens escuras surgiram e Hilda acordou gritando.

Siegfried e a mulher trocaram ainda uma palavra;

-Você pode controlar minha mente e corpo, mas nunca terá minha alma.- os olhos dele eram só fúria.

Ela ria- Eu sei esperar, o esperei séculos, posso esperar mais um pouco, e pode ter certeza meu querido que terei até sua alma quando tudo acabar. Agora durma, não permitirei que entre em contato com aquela maldita.

Uma sucessão de cosmos o rodearam e ele só lembra de chamar por Hilda, antes que tudo tornasse escuro e caísse num profundo sono.

Hilda acordou gritando e com isso acabou acordando os outros dois.

-O que foi?- pergunta Gunther.

-Ela o pegou- ela tinha uma mistura de raiva e aflição no rosto- ela o pegou, aquela maldita!

-Quem?

-Não sei, mas tenha certeza que quando eu a encontrar, eu farei questão de destruí-la.- Dankwart olhava pasmo diante da reação dela- Vão dormir, amanhã continuaremos a viagem, eu sei agora aonde devemos ir exatamente.

-Como assim?

-Siegfried me mostrou, mas agora vão descansar.

-E você?

-Daqui a pouco- ela se dirigiu até fora do abrigo e olhou sua estrela Polaris e então ela ouviu alguém a chamando, ela se virou, mas não havia nada, só o barulho do vento.

-É você não Sieg? Eu juro que o trarei de volta custe o que custar.

NORUEGA

Enquanto isto uma mulher de cabelos escuros fecha o esquife.

-Você fez exatamente o que eu queria Siegfried- ela ia, e ria- breve estarão todos livres.

NORTE DA EUROPA, PRÓXIMO A NORUEGA

Em um abrigo próximo ao de Hilda:

-Bado, mas que droga! eu não consigo carregar isto sozinha, você podia me ajudar- Helche pegava madeira seca que encontrara, porém os pedaços eram grandes e pesados.

-Faz bem fazer exercitar-se, se quer aprender a lutar deve sempre manter-se em forma.

Ela resmungou e mandou-o para o inferno em pensamento. Ela fez a fogueira e preparava o jantar.

-Helche preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.

-É mais uma das suas lições?

-Não. Escute Helche, aconteça o que acontecer nunca diga ou fale sobre minha presença.

-Por que? Tenho certeza que seus amigos ficariam felizes em revê-lo.

-Eu sou a sombra de um guerreiro deus, e como tal devo me manter escondido, será melhor assim é uma vantagem contra o inimigo.

-Se você quer assim, está bem, eu não direi nada.

-Ótimo.

"Depois do que aconteceu eu não tenho direito a nada, apenas ser a sombra. Como fui um idiota, cheio de ódio. Isto custou a vida do meu irmão. Maldição!" – Bado quebrou uma madeira com as mãos diante de tais pensamentos. Helche observava e sabia intimamente o que ele pensava.

Hilda cedo estava de pé, muito decidida, acordou os rapazes e logo estavam na estrada.

-Que bicho a mordeu?- pergunta Gunther.

-Alguém mexeu com seu quero Siegfried - responde Dankwart com olhar malicioso.

-Querido? Então ela e Siegfried...

-É esses dois nunca se entenderam, desde crianças eram inseparáveis. Desde que Hilda começou a ser preparada para ser a representante de Odim sobre a Terra, od dois se afastaram. Siegfried aperfeiçoou suas técnicas de guerreiro,mas para mim, mesmo não estando presente aqui, sinto que ele ficou com medo do poder de Hilda. Ela era definida como a pessoa mais pacífica e doce de Asgard. Mas ela tinha um lado negro, como todos nós seres humanos. E o anel tomou conta deste lado dela. Siegfried a conhecia melhor que qualquer pessoa, até mesmo Fler. E sabia deste lado negro. Ele sempre teve medo que algo acontecesse e Hilda não fosse capaz de dominar seus poderes, como veio a acontecer. Depois do episódio do Anel dos Nibelungos, ela mudou e passou a ser ela mesma. Agora com certeza ela é capaz de dominar a si mesma e os poderes a ela concedidos por Odim.

-Então o Anel dos Nibelungos foi um mal necessário?

-Infelizmente sim, não só para Hilda, mas para todos nós de Asgard. Somos um povo pacífico, mas devemos ficar sempre atentos ao mal. Ele espreita e no momento que acha uma brecha entra.

-O que estão falando?- pergunta Hilda.

-Nada, apenas bobagens, vamos em frente.

Eles cavalgaram por horas, porém Bado já os alcançara e seguia de perto. Quando Hilda e os outros chegaram a uma floresta, desmontaram e seguiam a pé, puxando os cavalos. Dankwart que segue no meio pára bruscamente.

-Ouvi algo, silêncio!

Dankwart estava certo haviam cinco figuras prontas para atacá-los, quatro homens e uma mulher.

-Hilda se proteja!

Eram cavaleiros que vestiam armaduras negras. No cinturão uma pedra vermelha rubro com o símbolo de Nauthiz. Na capa, no local onde se prendia acima dos ombros e no centro do elmo em forma de corvos negros tinham a mesma pedra vermelha.

A luta estava sendo travada. Dankwart lutava com dois homens e Gunther também. Eram sucessivos golpes de um lado e de outro, árvores caídas, muita destruição. A mulher guerreira investia contra Hilda, ela empunhou seu tridente e com apenas um golpe a acertou. A mulher caiu surpresa. Dankwart estava lançando seu golpe _Raio de Fogo_ , o fogo pegou um dos cavaleiros negros, o outro se esquivou e lançou golpes em forma de cristais negros, semelhante aos golpes de Alberich, eram mortíferas. Dankwart girou no ar, mas um dos cristais acertou seu pé esquerdo. Ele caiu desequilibrado. Enquanto isso Gunther com seu golpe _Golden Axe_ acerta ambos os adversários que caem no solo desacordados. Dankwart se recuperou e com um único golpe acerta também o último adversário.

-Eles estão lutando- diz Helche que está próxima ao campo de batalha- temos que ajudá-los- ela já se levantava, quando Bado a segurou firmemente.

-Eles podem cuidar desses, porém deve haver outros e é estes que devemos tomar conta. Agora fique quieta.

Bado começou a investigar a região com Helche a seguir seus passos. De repente Helche sente ser arrastada para uma árvore. Ela ia falar, mas Bado tapou-lhe a boca com as mãos e fez sinal de silêncio. Sim para ele que sempre ficara nas sombras, era fácil detectar quem estivesse escondido.

Em cima das árvores havia um homem numa armadura negra igual a dos outros, em suas mãos uma besta que apontava em direção a Hilda, seu olhar tinha um brilho maléfico. Ele estava pronto para lançar a flecha no seu alvo. Bado cochicha a Helche- "Fique aqui"- e no instante seguinte quando o homem ia lançar a seta mortal, Bado com um golpe o desarma e a arma cai no solo. O homem surpreso desce rapidamente para descobrir o inimigo.

-Saia covarde. Vamos- ele se vira em todas as direções e nada-apareça maldito!

E de repente Bado pula de uma das árvores e chuta o oponente que cai contra o chão.

-Quem é você?- pergunta ele a Bado.

-Seu pior pesadelo- Bado dá um soco no estômago do cara, este contra-ataca, inicia-se uma luta corporal. Porém Bado está em desvantagem, está sem armadura e o oponente o pega de surpresa.

-_Lanças Mortais_.

Bado é lançado contra as árvores que são derrubadas pela força do impacto, Bado por fim cai, havia sangue escorrendo de sua boca. o inimigo se aproximava para o golpe final, mas Helche que correu para pegar algo, retorna gritando:

-Não- ela corre para Bado com o saco que continha a armadura, ela responde ao cosmo dele até que por fim ela o cobre.

-Mas o quê...?- indaga o oponente.

-Agora sinta o poder de um guerreiro deus. _Garras do tigre das sombras_.

Desta vez o cara se deu mal e foi arremessado longe, batendo violentamente numa árvore, havia ferimentos no rosto e corpo. Lentamente ele se levantou, mas Bado o pegou antes.

-Guerreiro deus? Como? estão todos mortos, menos o que está com minha senhora.

-Pois é, não havia nada melhor para fazer no inferno, nem no céu, então resolvi voltar para acabar como canalhas como você.

Ele o lança no ar e com as garras de sua mão direita acerta-o no meio do peito. O cara solta um gemido de dor e cai.

Bado com olhar feroz pega-o pelo pescoço:

-Agora me responda quem é o outro guerreiro deus vivo? Vamos fale.

-Siegfried.

-Como imaginava! Mas uma coisa, quem é sua senhora?

O outro permanecia mudo. Bado apertou mais seu pescoço:–Fale maldito!

-Brünhild- ele dizia engasgado, até que não se moveu mais. Bado o jogou como lixo para frente e se virou em direção a Helche.

-Ele lhe disse algo?- pergunta ela.

-Sim e se eu estiver certo teremos grandes problemas.

-Como assim?

-Existe outro guerreiro deus vivo que provavelmente está aprisionado, Hilda e os outros estão indo resgatá-lo. E quem o aprisionou não é qualquer um e usará de todos os meios para que não se cheguem a ele.

-Mas por que mantém um guerreiro deus vivo?

-Por que dentre todos nós ele é o único que ela nunca matará.

-Ela? Então é uma mulher? Quem é? E por que ela não vai matar o guerreiro deus?

-Por que ela vem esperando seu retorno a séculos desde a época do mito. Quanto a seu nome...

Não deu tempo de se dizer nada, Helche percebendo algo, sem pensar em nada se pôs a frente de Bado e segundos mais tarde ela caia em agonia com uma flecha no peito.

O inimigo ainda não estava totalmente morto, ele conseguiu pegar sua besta e atirar, furioso Bado despacha-o para o inferno.

-Helche? Helche?- ele chamava inutilmente ele a tomou nos braços e procurou um abrigo onde pudesse cuidar dela. O dia já acabava.

Numa caverna, ele acendeu uma fogueira e colocou Helche sob pesadas cobertas. Ao lado havia um pano e água limpa, ele preparava algo com algumas ervas que carregava consigo na viagem. Helche acordou em meio a dor, ele se aproximou tomou suas mãos preocupado.

-Helche isso vai doer, meu cosmo pode ajudar um pouco, porém não será suficiente. Eu preciso tirar esta flecha e cuidar do ferimento antes que infeccione.

-Vá em frente, eu vou agüentar- ela apertou a mão dele- Faça o que deve ser feito.

Ele por um momento hesitou, mas não havia outra alternativa para salvar a vida dela. Ele baixou a coberta até a cintura dela, molhou o pano na água e apertou e deixou perto. Com a pequena adaga que sempre carrega com seu nome gravado, ele rasga parte da blusa dela, cuidadosamente ele puxa o tecido rasgado, deixando parte do seio dela a mostra, onde a flecha a atingira.

-Helche tente sentir o cosmo que estou lhe projetando- ele acendeu seu cosmo e transmitia para ela.

-Estou sentindo: é tão quente e está me fortificando.

-Ótimo. Agora eu vou arrancar a flecha- ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Odim, ajude-a"- ele pensava e então ele tocou suavemente a flecha.- "Terá que ser de uma vez" - e então sem aviso, ele arranca rapidamente a flecha, ela solta um grito de dor que ecoa por toda a caverna, e então desmaia. Rapidamente ele estanca a hemorragia, logo a seguir cuida da ferida.

-Por Odim! Mais um pouco e acho que ela teria morrido.

Acabado por fim, ele enxuga o suor do rosto e pescoço dela afastando os longos cabelos loiros, cheios de ondas. Ele passa a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela.

-Helche, obrigado- ele olha para cima- você estava certo Fenix, devemos acreditar num mundo melhor e nas pessoas, Shido me mostrou isto e agora Helche.

Ele inclinou e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Você me deu aquilo que nunca me deram Helche e isto é muito mais do que eu mereço.

Ele acendeu seu cosmo sobre a ferida.

-Agora durma, eu ficarei ao seu lado

Lá fora somente ouvia-se o barulho dos animais e do vento ártico.

Perto dali, noutro acampamento, Hilda curava com seu cosmo as feridas de Gunther e Dankwart, perdida em pensamentos- "Havia mais alguém eu senti dois cosmos, um eu não conheço, mas o outro...não, não pode ser, mas se um guerreiro deus está vivo por que não...De qualquer forma estamos a um dia de nosso destino"- ela foi para fora, batia um vento cortante, ela se ajoelhou e aumentou seu cosmo, rezava como sempre e pediu:

-Odim nos dê força para que possamos derrotar o inimigo e trazer Siegfried de volta. proteja-nos Odim."

-Ela está rezando não?- pergunta Gunther a Dankwart que estão próximos.

-Sim, nós iremos precisar.

NORUEGA

-Maldita! Ela conseguiu passar pelos meus guerreiros, mas não tem problema- ela sorria- venha que eu acabarei com você com minhas próprias mãos. Nem Odim vai ajudá-la. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha

NORTE DA EUROPA, PRÓXIMO A NORUEGA

No dia seguinte, onde Bado e Helche se encontravam, Helche acordou com a garganta seca, ao seu lado Bado sorria.

-Você deu um bom susto garota. como se sente?

-Bem, só estou com sede- ele pegou um pouco de água e colocou na boca dela, levantando sua cabeça- Obrigada.

-Agora descanse, eu vou caçar algo.

Enquanto ele foi caçar, ela se levantou, olhou o ferimento que estava seco, ela enrolou um pano limpo e colocou um blusão quente. Quando ele voltou, ele se surpreendeu de vê-la de pé, ela simplesmente disse:

-Temos que seguir adiante, senão nos atrasaremos e aí poderá ser tarde demais.

Ela realmente o surpreendia. Depois de comerem, ela arrumou as coisas e já se preparava para subir no cavalo.

-Espere- Bado lhe disse- você vai comigo, ainda não está bem para cavalgar sozinha.- momentos depois ele reaparece com sua armadura- daqui pra frente é melhor eu estar com ela.

-Eu já lhe disse que fica muito bem nela.

-Chega de bobagem, vamos- ele a colocou cuidadosamente na sela, amarrou as rédeas do outro cavalo ao dele e depois subiu.

Depois de algumas horas cavalgando ele pergunta- Sente ainda dor?

-Não.

Ele parou o cavalo e olhou o rosto dela que estava encostado em seu peito, ela estava pálida. Ele a tirou da sela e encostou-a numa árvore, ia desabotoando a blusa dela.

-Vamos ver esse ferimento- ele puxou o pano que cobria- está seco, ainda bem- ele aproximou a palma da mão sobre o ferimento e liberou o cosmo, fazendo com que a dor dela diminuísse.

Helche cora de vergonha diante da situação. Quando ele acaba, ele recoloca o pano e abotoa-lhe a blusa, olha para ela e aí se toca.

-Não se preocupe Helche, eu nunca a tocaria sem que quisesse, não sou o tipo de homem que se aproveitaria de uma mulher, principalmente aquela que salvou minha vida.

Por um instante se olharam, tinham vontade de dizer algo que acabou ficando no silêncio.

-Vamos- ele disse por fim- temos um longo caminho. Se voltar a sentir algo me avise.

Hilda e os outros finalmente chegam ao seu destino, a uma cidade que estava totalmente em ruínas, ela pega seu tridente e pede para Dankwart levar Balmung. Hilda olha em volta e vê uma entrada, cujo contorno estava semi-destruído devido os longos anos.

-É ali- ela aponta.

Os três entram por aquela abertura e se deparam com um túnel a sua frente, deram uns dez passos e logo encontraram um comitê de recepção, haviam dezenas de guerreiros. Dankwart elevou seu cosmo e Gunther também, um estava de costas para o outro e liberaram simultaneamente seus cosmos na forma de golpes mortais, foi tão forte a energia que os dois liberaram que pulverizaram os inimigos. Porém, surgiam mais e mais guerreiros.

-Droga! Parece formigueiro- diz Dankwart.

-Esperem, eu cuido disto- fala Hilda que aponta seu tridente na direção dos adversários.

Um deles começa a rir- O que espera fazer com isso?

-Isso- Hilda com seu cosmo poderoso varre-os do caminho rapidamente.

-Essa foi boa Hilda- fala Dankwart.

Na câmara Brünhild ordena a quatro guerreiros:- Não quero que cheguem aqui, acabem com eles e me tragam Balmung.

Os quatro homens saíram sedentos em matá-los.

-Ainda bem que posso contar com os guerreiros de Hel, Hilda não terá chance- seus olhos brilharam.

Bado chegou a cidade e viu os cavalos dos três, ele procurou um lugar seguro e deixou Helche.

-Eu vou atrás deles, fique aqui Helche- de repente ouvem uma explosão- é Hilda, devo ir imediatamente- ele pegou sua adaga e deu para ela- tome isto, está comigo desde que nasci.

-Mas,...

-Guarde- a, Preste atenção Helche se algo me acontecer procure Hilda, ela a ajudará- ele já se virava para ir, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

-Prometa que não morrerá.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

-Prometa.

-Você sabe que não posso prometer isto, se for meu destino morrer aqui morrerei. Até breve espero.- ele se virou e andava lentamente.

-Bado- ela chama.

Ele para, mas não se vira.

-Eu quero que saiba que o salvei por que... por que o amo.

Ele baixou a cabeça e seguiu em frente, tinha um dever a cumprir. Se ele parasse não teria certeza se continuaria depois. Ela segurou a adaga fortemente e amaldiçoou-se por estar naquela situação sem poder ajudá-lo.

Os quatro guerreiros, que mais pareciam os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse encontram Dankwart, Gunther e Hilda, a luta logo começa. Os adversários possuíam as mesmas características daqueles que eles haviam encontrado antes, porém estes tinham armaduras negras, misturas com dourado, eram realmente magníficas. A pedra vermelha estava presente assim como os outros. Gunther pegou um e Dankwart outro, os outros dois cuidaram de pegar Hilda que se defendia com seu cosmo, todavia eram dois e logo ela estava desarmada. Gunther e Dankwart se viraram preocupados, mas nada podiam fazer pois estavam numa luta equilibrada com os seus oponentes. Quando Hilda estava por receber um golpe mortífero, alguém dentre as sombras observa e quando Hilda ia dando seu golpe, Bado juntou o seu ao dela, derrubando os adversários. Bado ficou novamente nas sombras. Dankwart e Gunther conseguem finalmente derrubar seus oponentes com certa dificuldade.

-Em frente- grita Hilda.

Enquanto os três correm, os quatro guerreiros se levantam e estão prontos para irem atrás deles, mas são detidos.

-Aonde as meninas pensam que vão?

Os quatro se viram e olham surpresos

-Então foi você que nos atingiu? -indaga um dos dois- vamos acabar com ele- os quatro cercam Bado numa roda.

-Então as meninas querem brincar de roda, vamos lá- ele salta para cima- Garras do tigre das sombras- e acerta eles. Porém dois se safam.

-Conhecemos seu golpe. _Dark Ake_- Bado é arremessado contra a parede, seu elmo cae. um deles se aproxima e segura-o por trás, o outro lança um e mais outro soco, Bado solta sangue pela boca, então ele reage, chuta o homem a sua frente e dá um cotovelada no de trás, libertando-se. Os dois que estavam caídos se levantam e se juntam aos companheiros.

-Vamos juntar nossos poderes e acabar de vez com este desgraçado.

-Vocês acham que podem destruir fácil um guerreiro deus, ha, ha, ha, então venham venham.

Os inimigos se juntaram e lançaram um único golpe contra Bado, este eleva seu cosmo ao máximo e lança o _Impulso Azul_. A energia liberada é tão grande que explode tudo em volta. O líder é o único que ainda permaneceu de pé.

-Acabamos com você maldito, mas isto custou a vida de três companheiros- este se vira e parte no encalço dos outros.

Grande engano, Bado estava bastante ferido, mas vivo, ele conseguiu achar uma saliência e lá permaneceu caído. "Agora é com vocês. Boa sorte.", ele desmaia.

Hilda que segue a frente sente novamente aquele cosmo que lhe é familiar, em seguida ouvem um enorme estrondo.

-O que é desta vez?- pergunta Dankwart.

-Alguém nos ajudando- responde Hilda.

-Quem?- pergunta Gunther.

-Alguém que pensávamos estar morto, tenho certeza que é ele.

-Mas ele quem?- indaga Dankwart- se é amigo porque não apareceu?

-Por que ele é a sombra de um dos Guerreiros deuses, Bado de Alcor da estrela Zeta.

-Sombra do guerreiro deus de Zeta? Sempre ouvi dizer que não são confiáveis- diz Dankwart.

-Ele está nos ajudando, isto lhe parece ser não confiável?

Dankwart se calou.

-Temos que alcançar a câmara- diz ela-vejam uma luz ali- os três correram para lá e finalmente adentraram na câmara procurada, onde se depararam com o esquife negro. Hilda corre até lá- Siegfried, ele está aqui, dê-me a Balmung- ela pega a espada e se posiciona no meio, ela a levanta pronta para golpear o esquife, então Hilda sente uma força poderosa atingi-la, ela larga a espada e cai em seguida. Dankwart e Gunther rastreiam a direção do golpe.

-Sejam bem vindos- a mulher sorri, ela veste uma armadura que lhe cobre o peito em ouro rubro, por baixo usa um gibão vermelho, numa das mãos uma lança forte e enorme e terrivelmente aguçada nas extremidades, na forma tetraédrica, na outra segura um escudo em ouro rubro como a armadura, totalmente com detalhes nórdicos, em seu centro havia uma ponta dourada. Completando usava um elmo típico de uma Valkiria, com asas douradas e no centro do elmo e da onde a capa ficava presa próximo ao pescoço a pedra vermelha Nauthiz. Gunther e Dankwart ficaram pasmos diante de tão bela guerreira.

-Então veio mesmo Hilda, que prazer, querida.

-Nem tanto- responde Hilda- então você é uma Valkiria?

-Como ela é inteligente, vejamos se descobre qual delas.

-Brünhild.

-Você me surpreende. Pena que não teve cérebro para desistir.

-Eu não entendo, como uma Valkiria pode se voltar contra Odim. Elas são a essência máxima, estão acima até mesmo dos guerreiros-deuses.

-Os tempos mudam, antigos fortes se tornam fracos e vice-versa e eu só sirvo aos fortes.

-Você não é digna, traiu Odim e eu cuidarei de puni-la.

-Ha,ha,ha, não me faça rir Hilda, agora me passe Balmung.

-Vou lhe passar sim, mas primeiro- ela se levanta, eleva seu cosmo e lança Balmung contra o esquife que espatifa em pedacinhos.- tirem-no daí- ordena ela aos dois- e agora é com você. –ela olhava determinada para Brünhild.

Hilda lança golpes com a espada, nesta hora agradece ter aprendido a manejar espada, tradição em seu país. Era uma luta de gigantes entre as duas.

Dankwart e Gunther tiram Siegfried de dentro do que restou do esquife, ele ainda dormia. Dankwart tira um de seus blusões e coloca em Siegfried, Gunther tira sua capa e o cobre.

-Agora está mais apresentável para as damas- diz Dankwart.

Neste instante chega o líder dos guerreiros que Bado destruiu, e arremete contra eles. Gunther é arremessado para a outra extremidade da câmara contra a parede. Dankwart deixa Siegfried encostado na pilastra e se põe em luta contra o outro.

Hilda e Brünhild lutam bravamente. Hilda conseguiu desarmá-la da lança, faltava o escudo, o choque de Balmung contra o escudo era ensurdecedor, frente a frente as duas se encaram.

-Você é uma tola Hilda, eu vou matá-la, só você atrapalha meus planos.

-Tem certeza que pode me matar, traidora?

Com seu cosmo finalmente Hilda consegue fazer num momento de distração de Brünhild, seu escudo cair e quando estava pronta para o golpe final a outra chuta-lhe a mão fazendo Balmung cair. Brünhild pega sua lança que esta cravada na parede ao seu lado e coloca-se em posição de matar Hilda.

-Você não sabe manejar uma espada, deveria pedir para um dos seus guerreiros.

Hilda pensa rapidamente: "É isto, Odim disse para entregá-la a Siegfried!", ela olha em torno de si e vê o escudo e num reflexo rápido ela o pega e se protege do golpe da outra.

-Balmung! Balmung! Peguem-na e entreguem a Siegfried- fala Hilda que chuta a espada na direção deles.

Gunther e Dankwart, contudo, enfrentam problemas com o guerreiro.

-Deixa comigo, pegue a espada- diz Dankwart a Gunther.

Gunther correu e pegou Balmung. Brünhild lançou um cosmo poderoso em sua direção, mas Hilda a contra atacou com seu cosmo, impedindo que a Brünhild atingisse Gunther.

-Rápido Gunther- fala Hilda.

Gunther se aproxima de Siegfried e coloca a espada em suas mãos, um cosmo luminoso começa a emergir da espada de um branco radiante. Todos pararam diante daquilo. Siegfried lentamente abre os olhos e se levanta, estendendo Balmung para o alto. Imediatamente surge a armadura de alfa que lhe cobre corpo. Hilda pega a safira que carrega e lança para Siegfried, que a pega no ar e coloca-a em seu cinturão, que agora estava reconstituído. Com Balmung , ele se aproxima do inimigo que atacava Dankwart e com um golpe da espada derruba-o. Ele se vira e vai até as duas mulheres. Hilda tem lágrimas nos olhos.

-Graças a Odim está vivo.

Siegfried olha para ela e sorri.

-Obrigado Hilda por me trazer de volta. Quanto a você Brünhild não a perdôo pelo que fez a mim.

-Eu o salvei Siegfried.

-E para que? Para satisfazer seus caprichos? Você- ele aponta para ela- controlou minha mente e meu corpo e isto é intolerável.

-Você me pertence, sempre me pertenceu.

-Não pertenço a ninguém Brünhild, nunca ficaria ao lado de uma mulher como você.

Hilda festejava intimamente diante daquelas palavras.

-E o que pretende fazer matar-me?

-Não porque você salvou minha vida, mas da próxima vez eu não serei tão piedoso. Vamos embora daqui Hilda, acabou- Hilda jogou o escudo e descia as escadas em direção a ele. Brünhild inconformada e espumando de raiva arremessa sua lança contra Hilda, Siegfried é mais rápido e intercepta a lança no meio do caminho com Balmung, a força foi tanta que a lança partiu em dois. Ele olha furioso para ela- Não entende acabou- Hilda se aproxima sorridente.

-Você ainda não venceu Hilda, acho bom não tocar em Siegfried se não quiser que ele morra- diz ela cheia de ódio.

-O que quer dizer com isso?- indaga Hilda.

-Que se tocá-lo, o coração dele parará imediatamente e ele morrerá- ela ri-se você não pode ser meu não será dela.

-Você está mentindo- diz Siegfried.

-E como acha que o salvei? Como acha que controlei e ainda controlo um pouco de sua mente e corpo? Já ouviu falar na cerimônia do Blot? Ha,ha,ha, mas não como era feita antigamente pelos nossos antepassados, naquelas cerimônias religiosas idiotas, mas sim aquela feita no próprio Hel, a terra dos mortos! Você sabe, não sabe o quanto a magia de lá é poderosa? Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha.

Siegfried ficou lívido diante da revelação.

-Sua maldita, você- diz ele furioso- você usou isto comigo!

-Isto mesmo meu querido.

-Mas Odim poderá ajudá-lo a se libertar disto.- fala Hilda.

-Não- responde Siegfried- esta é uma técnica usada por poucos do Hel, é tão poderosa que nem mesmo Odim é capaz de quebrá-la.

-Mas tem que existir algo que se possa fazer.

-Há uma forma realmente- ele levanta Balmung contra Brünhild- matá-la- ele tenta golpeá-la, mas esta começa a desaparecer com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios, Balmung traspassa o vazio e crava no chão.

-Maldição!- grita ele. Hilda se aproxima e fica a sua frente.

-Sabíamos que ela apareceria algum dia Siegfried, era nosso destino. Ao menos ela lhe trouxe a vida.

-E do que adianta!

-Siegfried, não vou desistir, agora é uma questão de honra, quero puni-la por trair Odim e ter feito o que fez a você. Irei até o Hel atrás desta maldita. Ela é muito perigosa para Asgard. Vai me acompanhar ou prefere ficar se lamentando? Lembre-se que você é um guerreiro-deus acima de tudo e deve proteger Asgard.

-Uma vez lhe disse- ele olhou para os olhos dela- que se você fosse ao inferno eu iria junto. Não esqueci meu dever. –ele percebeu a mulher que Hilda havia se tornado e estava feliz por isso.

-Então voltemos a Asgard- Hilda desce as escadas, ela por fora aparentava ser uma gigante, mas por dentro estava totalmente em frangalhos. Ela olhou para Gunther e Dankwart:

-Retornemos- eles consentem com a cabeça. Dankwart foi até Siegfried e estendeu a mão, este retribuiu dando-lhe um abraço.

-Obrigado Dankwart. Fico feliz que tenha retornado.

Siegfried desce as escadas junto com o amigo, é apresentado a Gunther e lhe agradece também pela ajuda. No caminho para saída do túnel Hilda para e vê um elmo branco que ela imediatamente reconhece.

-Então era você mesmo Bado- diz ela segurando o elmo entre as mãos.

-Bado?- exclama Siegfried- ele está vivo?

-Acredito que sim, mas parece que agora não está mais, infelizmente.

-Ele a traiu uma vez, Hilda.

-Porém quem estava errada era eu e ainda o usei, portanto ele não me traiu e depois um guerreiro deus que me seguiu e me protegeu, mesmo não se mostrando merece toda minha consideração.

Siegfried refletiu, ela tinha razão e de certa forma ele agradecia ter tido um guerreiro deus ajudando Hilda, já que ele não pôde fazer nada.

Quando finalmente saíram, eles encontraram uma garota que estava encostada a uma das ruínas, tinha grande dificuldade de ficar de pé, em seus olhos havia muita aflição. Foi aí que ela viu o elmo de Bado com Hilda, cambaleante ela se dirigiu até Hilda.

-Helche você aqui?- indaga surpreso Dankwart

-Onde ele está?- pergunta Helche a eles, sem se importar com mais nada.

-Ele quem? Bado?- pergunta Hilda

-Sim.

Hilda baixa a cabeça e sacode- Sinto muito, só restou isso- ela estende o elmo. Helche o toma nos braços, cai de joelhos e chora- Não, Bado- ela abraçava o elmo- Não, Bado!- Hilda olhou para os rapazes e fez sinal para que se retirassem e a deixassem sozinhas. Hilda se agachou :

-Eu sei o que está sentindo, mas precisa ser forte agora. Vamos levá-la de volta para casa.

-Eu não tenho mais casa e mais ninguém.

-Então a levaremos conosco para Asgard se quiser.

-Bado me disse que se algo lhe acontecesse era para procurá-la.

-Fez bem. Agora se apóie em mim – Hilda caminhou com ela até a boca do túnel – vamos cuidar do seu ferimento primeiro.

Quando Hilda viu a extensão da ferida ficou pasma.

-Por Odim o que aconteceu?

Enquanto Helche contava-lhe a estória, Hilda usava seu cosmo de cura, superior a de Bado, para ajudá-la.

-Pronto Helche, acho que isso será o suficiente até chegarmos a Asgard.

Helche começou a chorar de novo.

-Vamos tenha força, agora vamos os outros estão esperando.

Helche cavalgou com Dankwart, nas mãos ela segurava a adaga que Bado lhe dera. Durante as primeiras noites Helche e Hilda se sentavam na frente da fogueira e conversam longamente sobre os acontecimentos. As duas mulheres sabiam exatamente a dor da outra, não se sabe se isto ou a empatia entre elas, de qualquer forma nasceu uma grande amizade entre elas. Os homens preferiam deixá-las a sós e se reuniam em torno de outra fogueira. Dankwart contava suas aventuras fora de Asgard.

Uma semana se passa. Dankwart aos poucos com seu humor vai alegrando o animo do grupo. Helche também vai se recuperando bem. Dankwart gostava de contar as cenas engraçadas do grupo durante a viagem para Siegfried.

-Sieg voce sabia que Hilda quebrou corações...mas de garotas, ha,ha,ha,ha

-O que?

Dankwart e Helche contavam alegremente o incidente no vilarejo próximo onde Helche morava. Por um momento as lembranças vieram até Helche, mas ela sabia que devia seguir em frente. Enquanto isso Siegfried ficou rindo da situação. Não era capaz de imaginar. Furiosa Hilda diz:

-É assim que me agradece Sieg. Tive que enfrentar um tarado louco invadindo meu quarto, tive que cortar meu cabelo, tive que me vestir de homem e o pior de todas as coisas tive que agüentar Dankwart...

-Ha,ha,ha,ha – Siegfried ria se parar.

-Quando se meter com uma ninfomaníaca maluca não me chame viu? – ela saiu dali.

-Ela ficou brava – diz Helche. – vou ajudá-la com a janta. – e Helche sae dali.

-Falando em, como Hilda disse, ninfomaníaca maluca o que você andou aprontando bela adormecida? –pergunta Dankwart

-Nada, aquela mulher é um demônio.

-Ah! Mas eu queria ter um demônio daqueles.

-Você continua o mesmo Dankwart.

-Mas é claro que sim, pense comigo, não é todo dia que se tem duas mulheres poderosas, inteligentes e lindas disputando alguém.

-Quanto a Brünhild eu sabia a intenções dela, mas Hilda...não sei ao certo.

-Você continua cego ou o que? Desde criança ela gosta de você. Você tem medo do que ela se tornou. É claro que a responsabilidade de Hilda é enorme, ela tem que liderar e saber comandar. Infelizmente o episódio com Atena foi necessário para ela amadurecer o seu lado líder, ela não podia se apoiar somente nos guerreiros e principalmente em você. Se algo acontecer desta vez, ela estará melhor preparada e não se deixará ser facilmente influenciada pelo mal. Se for necessário ela saberá lutar. Mas no fundo de tudo isso ela é uma mulher, Hilda, a pessoa que você sempre gostou.

-Infelizmente eu não posso nem ao menos me aproximar dela.

-Isso será resolvido Sieg, mas você deve pensar no que eu te disse. Uma mulher não passaria por tudo que passou e viria a sua procura se não sentisse algo.

-E você porque se arriscou?

-Já perdi Hagen, não ia perder meu grande amigo.

-É uma pena que Hagen não esteja aqui conosco. Foi uma infeliz fatalidade.

-Ele morreu como queria, como um guerreiro deus. Uma pena que deu ouvidos a Fler.

-Uma pena que fui tolo o bastante e não percebi nada. Eu poderia ter evitado tudo.

-Não se martirize Sieg, você estava cumprindo seu dever com Hilda.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco e depois Siegfried se distanciou um pouco para ficar sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. Ele se lembra de quando foi consagrado guerreiro. Naquele momento lhe foi revelado que ele poderia em algum momento se encontrar com Brünhild reencarnada, era o destino de quem descendia do lendário Siegfried. O amor e ódio de Brünhild por seu antepassado era tão forte que atravessaria os séculos. caberia a ele agora enfrentá-la. E então ele retornou seus pensamentos para a batalha contra Atena. Felizmente no fim Atena vencera e Hilda estava viva, ele agradecia a Odim por isso. E então ele se lembrou do dia em que capturaram Hyoga. Ele tinha sido chamado aos aposentos de Hilda, para dar maiores detalhes. Ele foi até lá e bateu suavemente na porta e ouviu uma voz dizendo para que entrasse. Ele entrou e levou um susto, Hilda estava num vestido negro que deixava a mostra seus ombros. Em torno do pescoço um colar justo prateado grosso, no braço um bracelete também prateado nórdico. Na cintura um leve cinturão também nórdico em prata e com uma pedra azul celeste que combinava com seus olhos. Sim ela estava lindíssima, mas logo ele se recompôs e se ajoelhou diante dela, segurando num dos braços o elmo. O cheiro do perfume embriagava seus sentidos, era tão doce.

"-Estou aqui senhora. me chamou?"

"-Sim Siegfried levante-se.-ele obedeceu e logo informou sobre a situação no palácio."

"-Siegfried –ela se aproximou, aquela magia que ele pensava não mais existir retornou"

"-Sim minha senhora, deseja alguma coisa"

"-Pare de me chamar de senhora Sieg, nós nos conhecemos desde crianças"

"-Fale Hilda- ela se aproximou mais e passava a mão pela armadura dele"

"-Realmente a mais bela de todas armaduras- ela se aproximou do rosto dele e ele não se conteve, ele a beijou. O elmo caiu de sua mão, mas eles não se importavam. mas cada vez que ele a olhava, sentia que era e não era ela. Ele não podia continuar com aquilo e subitamente ele parou"

"-Sieg –ela olhava para ele meio sem ar e surpresa – o que..."

"-Desculpe, mas não posso, você é representante de Odim e devo respeitá-la."

"-Deixe de bobagens Sieg"

Neste momento o alarme havia soado e ouvia-se gritos de que o prisioneiro tinha fugido.

"-Depois conversamos Sieg, vá ver o que está acontecendo imediatamente".

Ele concordou e saiu de lá rapidamente.

Hilda foi até sua penteadeira e pegou a escova de prata e jogou violentamente contra o espelho que espatifou.

"-Droga".

Siegfried lembrava desses acontecimentos e agora também se lamentava.

-Se eu soubesse daquela vez, agora é tarde.

Hilda estava atrás dele em silêncio compartilhando os pensamentos dele.

-Você teve dúvidas não foi? – pergunta ela

Ele se vira surpreso.

-Não sabia que estava aqui.

- Acho que devemos resolver algumas questões. Naquele dia eu usava o anel sim, porém ele apenas fez com que eu liberasse algo que estava adormecido desde talvez anos. Quando senti que o perdi me desesperei, mas sempre sofri sozinha, pois Asgard continuava e ela dependia de mim. Neste período eu me dei conta do que realmente sentia, mas para mim já era tarde demais até que surgiu um fio de esperança e foi nesta esperança que eu me agarrei e graças a Odim você está vivo. Sieg aquele instante foi o único da qual não me arrependo e que fui verdadeira enquanto usava o anel.

A vontade dele era abraçá-la, mas não podia.

-Isto é a única coisa que posso lhe oferecer neste momento Hilda- ele estendeu a mão e seu cosmo acendeu e a envolveu- você é a única que sempre amei.

Ela também acendeu o cosmo e o envolveu, era uma troca de cosmos- e você é o único que sempre amei.

Dankwart, Gunther e Helche estavam distantes, mas podiam sentir os cosmos.

-O que está havendo? – pergunta Helche

-Eles estão alcançando um e outro da única maneira que podem – respondeu Dankwart.

" Pelo menos eles estão vivos"- pensava Helche.

E assim os cinco seguem a jornada de volta para casa, para Asgard. Hilda estava receosa de que uma nova guerra estaria por vir, mas desta vez ela estava preparada.

NOTA:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Segue Parte II - O renascimento das Valkirias**

**Sobre a lenda**

Segundo a lenda Siegfried era o mais bravo guerreiro nos países Baixos e sua fama alcançava léguas. Certo dia na região de Worms, próximo ao Reno vivia o rei Gunther e sua irmã Kriemhild. Siegfried viaja a esta região e se apaixona por Krimhild. Porém para ter a mão da amada em casamento ele deveria ajudar Gunther a conquistar Brünhild. Brünhild era a mais bela e forte donzela que viva na Islândia. Ela só se casaria com aquele que a vencesse numa luta e a dominasse. O único guerreiro capaz disso no mundo era Siegfried. E assim foi Siegfried enganou-a. Gunther e Siegfried estavam no leito nupcial ás escuras e então Siegfried sem uma palavra a derrota, mas quem leva os louros é Gunther que se torna seu marido. No entanto Siegfried rouba um anel, o anel do Nibelungos do dedo de Brünhild e guarda consigo, entregando como presente de casamento a Krimhild. Certo dia as duas se encontram e Brünhild reconhece o anel, daí para frente ela arma sua vingança. Hagen, o traidor da agora rainha Krimhild, descobre o ponto fraco de Siegfried. Quando ele se banhou do sangue sagrado do dragão, uma folha caiu em suas costas e era o único lugar que ele podia ser atingido e morto. Hagen e Gunther planejam uma caçada com Siegfried e ele é traído e assassinado. mais tarde Krimhild descobre e se vinga de todos. Muito sangue corre, por causa do anel dos Nibelungos.


End file.
